Krone
by JalaLoveLatte
Summary: Amu is a Krone, she is fighting for Earth. No one must know she is one, so she often disappears during classes and miss school. Everything was fine, until a midnight-blue haired boy transferred and gets curious. What's going to happen then? Better summary inside!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Five hundred years ago, human experimented on humans themselves, and tried to make a clone. This project failed cause of the lack of elements and one important thing; Life. They did not give up and experimented on something else. Using a chip and other technological stuffs, they made a product of what was called as Cytrons. Even after they made Cytrons, knowing human being's over-rated greed, they wanted a more advanced technology than Cytrons; a perfect product. They began on experimenting on animals, taking out their hearts and organs to exchange the chips in Cytrons. They named these Euclops.

Still, this was not satisfying. Then, they began to experiment on one forbidden thing; Human Soul. There were 25 people working on this project, and there are some who disapproved of using human souls. The ones who approved of this were seeing their partners were in their way, they assaulted them. Two people managed to escape and run away. Thus, there were only three members left. And they still continued to. Unfortunately, there was a mistake. The experiment went wrong, fusing the soul and chip together created a big explosion and chaos. Little did they knew, putting the explosion aside, something was born out of that mistake. It's neither a Cytron nor Euclop, a new being with supernatural technological power and human features under the project name "Krone".

INFO:

_**~*Cytrons*~**_

_**Attacks: **_uses technological weapons

Very weak on physical attacks, and has the size of a human sized robot. Its intelligence is very low and obeys the commander's command to fight.

_**~*Euclops*~**_

_**Attacks: **_abnormally strong physical attacks and uses one of the four elements

Can't use any weapons, its size is three times as big as a human being. It is very few in numbers.

_**~*Krones*~**_

_**Attacks: **_uses physical attacks, technological weapons and supernatural powers (including the four elements)

It has the feature of a human but when transformed, it inherits a few robots traits. There can only be three Krones at once. They can't reproduce another Krone. If a Krone dies, it will instantly replaced by another one by a ritual.


	2. Chapter 1

JalaLoveLatte: Hey! First fanfic! Sorry if it's kind of crappy, but I just had this idea and I had to make it a story. I'm still working on my writing skills, but for now just bear with it.

Ikuto: Yeah, your writing is pretty crappy, and for those who bore with it are amazing.

Amu: Ikuto! Don't be mean to her, she's new to all this.

Ikuto: Fine, just go on with the story.

JalaLoveLatte: I'm sorry ok? Amu, can you be a sweet girl and do the disclaimer please?

Amu: Of course! JalaLoveLatte does not own Shugo Chara! Or any of its character!

* * *

Amu's POV 

Riing …. Riiing … Riiing … Rii

*CRASH*

Ugh, another one broken, I gotta get an unbreakable alarm clock. I got up groggily and pushed the comforter away with my feet, slide towards the edge of my king side bed and stepped the cold hard marble ground with my pale white foot. I sauntered towards the wardrobe room and picked out my clothes then showered. I slipped on my clothes, walked out of the bathroom, opened a drawer and got out a brand new alarm clock. Yes, I do have tons of alarm clocks. That's because … well … accidents like what happened just now happens a lot.

I went down the stairs and got myself a plate of hot steaming pancakes with maple syrup and butter to eat. After I'm done, I moved my fingers then my bags and books flew to me, I grabbed it and took my car keys and went to the garage. I got into my car. My car was an orange Lamborghini Gallardo LP 550-2 Valentino Balboni 2009. I pushed the car keys and turned it just to hear my baby purred. God, I loved this car. I got eight cars in total. I drove my way out of the garage and started to drive to school. I plugged my iPod Touch into the dock and shuffled my songs. I ended up listening to Beauty and a Beat by Justin Bieber feat. Nicki Minaj. The drive to my school was not that long of a ride. It was just a few blocks away. But, I enjoyed it as I listened to the song.

I reached the school and parked my car in the driveway. All the students lounging there and I mean ALL were stopping everything they did and looked at my way as I coolly strode over to the entrance of the school. I let my purple sans port backpack hang loosely over my right shoulder and I was holding my Mac book and some other files at my left hand while listening to my iPod Touch, which was tucked in my left pocket, with one of the earphones plugged to my right ear.

I was tired of all this attention and pressure on me every day, but I somehow have gotten used to it. But, I wish that someone could've popped next to me and take me away from this situa-

"Hey, Amu, wait up," shouted Kukai. Wow, talk about right timing? Kukai was one of my best friends. He knew of my secret and he promised not to tell anyone. I thought he wasn't going to believe it but then turns out he believed the whole thing. You might think that he's really gullible, but actually he is an understanding person. He was more like a reliable older brother, but he can be really stupid at times.

"No, you catch up," I retorted.

"Playin' little miss persistent now are we, and why did you left the house without me?" he asked with a grin plastered on his face.

"Whatever," I answer boredly.

"How's my _lil' sis _doing this fine day?" he asked playfully.

"Same as always, as happy as I'll ever be, _big brother_," I said sarcastically pulling off a fake smile.

We both pulled a short laugh and he brought up a new topic.

"By the way, Amu, did you know we're having a transfer student today?" he asked.

"Transfer student? That's news to me," I replied, a little bit surprised. I mean, who wouldn't be? It's the middle of the second semester, what kind of school accepts a transfer student then?

"Yup, I heard it's a boy and there are lots of rumors spreading around lately, especially by-," Kukai started.

"Let me guess, oh wait, I already know. Saaya," I cut him off.

"Too obvious wasn't it?" he questioned.

"Yeah, who else could be spreading the biggest amount of rumor except for Saaya? No one in here has a mouth of a black hole except for her," I insulted.

"Oouch …," he joked.

We reached the entrance and saw Rima by the lockers. She approached us with a poker face and straight eyes.

"You're late," She commented as her long wavy dirty blonde hair followed her.

"Um …. It's actually 7:45, lesson starts at 8 sharp and I personally think-" Kukai explained.

"She's talking making her wait too long for us," I corrected as I smacked him in the back of his head. Kukai can really be an idiot sometimes and I have to bear with this stupidity of his cause he's living in my mansion. Yup, he's living with me. And he's not my older brother though.

"Ouch, you didn't actually have to-," he started to complain but was cut by Rima.

"Let's go Amu, we gotta go to homeroom," she commanded. I nodded and we started walking towards the stairs.

"Hey don't ignore me!" Kukai lightly shouted as he catches up to us.

We ignored Kukai and his bickering while we got up to the third floor and went to our classroom.

"Kukai, can you please stop your bickering, it's annoying," Rima begged.

"Fine," he said, "But, you're going to have to give me the biggest portion of dinner tonight!"

"Ok," she replied.

Rima was my best friend, alongside Kukai, and yes, we all live in my mansion. Basically because they know my secret and our parents moved to America for their work. We were also childhood friends because of our parents work. They got relocated and we refused to move from Japan. So we all live together in the mansion my father bought me. Money isn't really a problem for us, since our parents send us money in the amount of 1,000,000 yen monthly. Our parent's work makes tons and tons of money and what they do is complicated. And one more reason why they are living with me, and the most important reason, was because they are aiding me with my work. Rima and Kukai have supernatural powers. They weren't products, in fact, they were humans. But, they got an injection from the blood of a Krone, thus they are able to use two supernatural powers. Kukai is able to use fire and transport. Rima is able to use earth and control. They were also trained to be able to use guns and combat fighting.

And I am Hinamori Amu. I have a special job that I do secretly. No one knows this except for Rima, Kukai and Utau. My job is to exterminate the Euclops and Cytrons. They aren't really that harmful, but an organization is using those projects to carry out their plans. We don't actually know their motive, but Utau made a hypothesis that they are trying to take over the Earth by using the Cytrons and Euclops take peoples soul in order to make the Crown of Hyceprah. The Crown of Hyceprah has the power to insert a certain type of information to everyone's brain, thus if your information was "I am your king, you shall obey every one of my commands" they will immediately recognize you as their king.

My secret, is something bigger than just a crush or first kiss or anything, it's a secret that no one must ever know. Let's say that I'm not exactly a human. And I have powers, supernatural ones. I am an excellent fighter, and I know how to operate weapons. I can transform and I control the four types of elements. So, what am i?

I, Hinamori Amu, am a Krone.

* * *

JalaLoveLatte: First Chapter is done!

Ikuto: Oh, and a very boring one I might add.

Amu: Ikuto! I said don't be mean!

JalaLoveLatte: That's right, because in this story, I control you!

Ikuto: aa ... No you don't.

JalaLoveLatte: Oh yes I do. Oh, I know, I'm going to turn this to a tadamu fanfic.

Ikuto: You wouldn't…

JalaLoveLatte: But I could …

Ikuto: ….

JalaLoveLatte: Now, that's more like it. Please Review! And tell me everything you think on this

Amu: Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 2

JalaLoveLatte: Sorry, I just got a free time and wrote this chapter really quick.

Ikuto: Hey, hey, hey, JalaLoveLatte.

JalaLoveLatte: Hm?

Ikuto: This is an amuto story right?

JalaLoveLatte: Yeah, why? I could change it to kukamu or tadamu if you want.

Ikuto: No, I'm not sharing my little strawberry to ANYONE.

Amu: Oi, who said I was yours -_-

Ikuto: I meant, if this really is an amuto story, then where am I?

JalaLoveLatte: You'll see *smirks*

Amu: O.o it's pretty creepy when you smirk, oh well, I'm going to do the disclaimer anyways, JalaLoveLatte doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters!

JalaLoveLatte: *still smirking*

Amu: … Ok, you've GOT to stop that.

JalaLoveLatte: Oh right, please check out my One-shot "Live in my Heart" XD

* * *

**Ikuto's POV**

Ukh, a new school, I really don't like changing school. It's a bother to meet new people and memorize not only their faces but their names too. I mean, really? I'm not playing *_karuta_ here. Whatever, at least this way I could get a break from my fan girls. Although having a good-looking face is cool, but its tiring. You're going to have one whole stampede of fan girls right under your heels, following you like some obsessed stalker. One time, I even found two girls from my fan club in my bathroom taking samples of my shampoo. Its creepy how they even _thought _of getting a sample of my shampoo, its already creepy enough by not even knowing how the heck they got into my house.

As I strode over to the entrance, I saw something pink that caught my eyes. _Pink?_ Impossible, there's no one in this world that has pink hair. Even if it's dyed, the school won't allow it. It may be some punk or rebel student here so, why should I care? I shook off my thought and went straight to the door with my hoodies on. I went straight to the principal's office and knocked the door.

"Come in"

I heard a voice coming from inside the room, so I waltz into the room.

"Ah, Ikuto-kun, nice to see you. How's your father doing with that violin career of his?" asked a guy with brown unkempt neck-length hair.

Surprisingly, this man is the principal of this school. His appearance might be out of date, but he's a great business man.

"Fine, but it's still that busy up until now. He's been getting more jobs to perform at concerts or join variety shows"

"Oh, that's good to hear. You're father is really a hard-working man, especially ever since your mother passed away. I can't imagine how he felt. He always talked about how perfect she was when we were college roomies," he said.

My father worked as a violinist, and when he was in college, he shared his room with him. I don't really like to talk about my mother. She passed away just a few years ago. And after that, we started to move to different places. Mainly to forget about my mom, but it gave us the reverse effect, so we came back here. And I've transferred from one school to another countless of times. I don't really have any problems of passing to the next year since my grades are high.

"You're now in the first year of high school right? And you're 16 years of age?" he asked.

I simply said, "Yes"

"Ok, then here's your schedule and find the first year's classroom, and also your locker number," he appointed as he handed me the schedule with a piece of paper that contained my locker number.

"Arigato Nikaidou, see you later"

"Hey! Address me with as a sensei or a principle in school!" he complained as I closed the door behind me and strode over to my classroom.

* * *

First period, First period, let's see … it's … oh right, homeroom! I felt like an idiot after thinking about that. Every school starts with homeroom! I clutched my bag and continued to walk to my classroom. I was wearing something really simple. Just a short sleeved grey hoodies with a long sleeved white v-neck t-shirt under it and jeans. I also wore a black converse and a grey military bag to top it off.

I arrived in front of the door of my new classroom and took off my hoodies, letting my midnight blue hair drop. I knocked a few times and heard a voice from the classroom.

"Oh, the new transfer student is here," it said. It sounded like a man's voice which I'm guessing is the homeroom teacher in charge for this class. He slides the door open and gestured for me to walk into the class. And so I walked in, and walked till I reach the middle next to the teacher's podium.

"Class, this is our new transfer student," he said, "Go on, introduce yourself."

"I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto, 16 years old. I've been changing schools and living in different countries up until now. I play the violin. I like cats. I love chocolate. I guess that's it," I said, pausing after each statement as if I was thinking. I kept my hands stuffed inside my jean pockets and my bag clinging on one of my shoulder.

After I was done with my introductions, all the girls in the class were squealing and staring at me with love and lust shown on their eyes. And the boys were giving me an envious glare. I couldn't blame them for this handsome good-looking face of mine. I was getting tired of all this. Every time I transferred school, they always act like this. Girls would immediately make a fan club of me, and name it something ridiculous, like that last time, they named it "IkuLoveHaatoForever". What the heck does that mean? And guys would just keep their distance away from me and glaring at me as if they wanted to bore a hole in my skull.

Again, something caught my eyes. And there, I saw it. Pink. I saw Pink. For the first time ever, I saw a girl with Pink hair._ Pink!_ How often do you come across a girl with pink hair that is not dyed? Never! This girl could be interesting, and what's more, I saw her eyes. They were the colours of golden honey. And they looked so sweet and irresistible. But the thing that caught me off guarded was her eyes. Not the colours, but the direction where it was looking at. She wasn't looking at me. She was looking at another girl to her right, with a blonde wavy hair and a black headband. This girl was also not looking at me. And she would also look to her left. This time it was a boy, with brown shaggy hair. Wait, I something seems familiar about him. I recognized him. And when he puts an idiotic grin on his face, that's when I realized. He was Kukai. Souma Kukai. My childhood friend and neighbor when I was living here before my mom passed away. And again, he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at the girl with the blonde hair and the girl with pink locks that reached past her chest. They were the only three that wasn't looking at me. Out of six schools, this was the first time that someone wasn't looking at me with jealousy or love or lust in their eyes. And three of them that is! I was shocked.

"Tsukiyomi-san, please take your seat behind next to Hanase-san. Hanase-san, please raise your hand," the lavender headed teacher said.

I saw a person with short green hair raising her hand. I walked past the three people that wasn't looking at me and took a seat next to that Hanase-san girl. I was two tables behind them. They didn't took notice of anything else in the room except for one another. That was really weird. This is a new thing, maybe I could even get to _enjoy_ school for once.

* * *

**Time Skip: Break time**

It was finally break time, after two whole periods of Homeroom, we had Math. And it was _boring._ I saw the pinkette got up her seat and started to walk towards the door followed by the wavy blonde and Kukai. He still hasn't noticed me. Maybe I should give them a surprise. I went outside the class and remembered I need to put my books in my locker. I walked downstairs towards the hallway and searched for my locker number. 236 … 236 … Where is it? Ah, here it is. Surprisingly, my locker was across from Kukai and the two girls' locker. They got their lockers in a row. Lucky bastards. After I was done stuffing in my locker, I went up to them.

"Long time no see," I said squeezing into their conversation.

"Umm, do I know you?" he said after a pause with a confused look. The pinkette and blonde just stared at me with a confused expression. They didn't squeal or anything, even after meeting my appearance. Wow, they really are normal.

"Aww, don't tell me you've forgotten me, Kukai," I said while acting to be hurt.

"Masaka…. Ikuto? Is it really you?!"

"Took you long enough to recognize me," I said while leaning against a locker door.

"When did you come back? I mean why did you come back? Didn't you leave cuz… you know … that?" he asked with a worried look on his face.

"Yeah, it didn't really work out. By the way, introduce me to your friends there,"

"Oh right. Ikuto meet Hinamori Amu. Amu meet Ikuto, he's my old neighbor," he said while pointing to Amu then to me.

"Hey, Hinamori, call me Ikuto," I said.

"Hey. Just call me Amu. And I'd rather call you Tsukiyomi, if you don't mind that is," she said with a cool and spicy character.

"Ok, fine with me"

"And this is Mashiro Rima," Kukai continued.

"Nice to meet you, Mashiro," I said.

"Just call me Rima, Tsukiyomi," she said with a poker face and a bored expression. She walked off and Amu followed her to the stairs.

"Ok," I said as I inched closer to Kukai and whispered to him, "You've seriously made really weird friends."

"Hahaha, you'll get used to it soon enough, basically, that's what's good about them. They're not like other girls," he said. Well, Kukai was also sort of popular around here so he understands my feelings too. But he has it way simpler than I do.

"I can at least get what you mean by the way they didn't squeal over me."

"Oh no … that wasn't what I was talking about."

"Huh? What do you mean? I thought you meant the way they act towards hot guys like me."

"Never mind, and yeah … that's true as well though," Kukai said as he ran to catch up with Amu and Rima.

True as well? Wasn't he talking about the same thing I was talking about? If he wasn't then, how are they different from other girls? I shook off that thought and guessing something like their type of boys or type of fashion or maybe even the fact that they were cross-dressers. Hahaha, no way, they can't be cross-dressers. They look too much like a girl.

I walked off to Kukai's direction and followed them to the classroom.

* * *

The next few lessons were as boring as it'll ever get. The next lesson was Arts. We went downstairs to the art studio and took our seat. Rima was sitting next to me and Kukai across me, next to him was Amu. We had to draw the object in front of us. We had to draw a pineapple with a glass of milk and the milk carton. I had to admit, my drawing wasn't the best. I'm not that good with art. I looked over at Rima's and it was clear that she wasn't good at all! I asked Kukai to show me his and he proudly showed it to me.

"What kind of pineapple has legs?!" I asked a little bit perplexed. Well, this is Kukai we're talking about. He always was some kind of an idiot or it's just his brain malfunctioning.

"My pineapple! Art is all about imagination and drawing what you see. And in my eyes, it has legs. I think it's clear that my eyes can see artistically," he said with a voice bearing his pride.

"OR eyes that can mistake two twigs as legs," I said while taking the two short twigs jammed under the pineapple. He blushed a little and whipped his head back to his drawing.

"At least my eyes are imaginative," he said with a barely audible voice.

"WOAH! AMU! That is so good and realistic!" he softly shouted.

"Thx"

I was curious so I went over to Amu and saw what she was drawing. Wow, I had to admit, Kukai was right. The sketching was so neat and nice. Everything was so detailed. You could even see the nutrients table on the milk carton. She was indeed artistic. I was about to compliment and praise her when there was a sudden vibration noise.

*DRRRRRR* *DRRRRRRR* *DRRRRRRR*

I looked over to Amu, Kukai and Rima and they were looking at their wrist. The vibration must've come from that. I realized that they were exchanging glances with each other, and Rima whispered to Kukai saying "Let's go"

I was confused so I asked, "Where are you guys planning to go? It's not even lunch time yet."

"Umm… nothing Ikuto, just go back to you sketching," Kukai said. I narrowed my eyebrows making them slanted downwards in a confused expression.

"We…wait…..until Lunch time?" was what I can hear from Kukai's whispering.

"No…..we… to transform right?"and that was all I heard from Rima's.

Wait what?! Transform? What transformed? Why? When? Is it like change appearance? As in changing to a boy?! That means…

I discovered their secret! Does that mean I was right?

They were…

That means … R-r-rima and A-a-amu are …

Rima and Amu are REALLY cross-dressers?!

* * *

JalaLoveLatte: Done, I'm sorry the chapters not really long, but I promise the next one is going to be long!

Ikuto: You know, this story is really out of hand.

JalaLoveLatte: Ikuto you meanie! *Runs away*

Kukai: Aaah, she ran away.

Rima: Idiot.

Amu: You inconsiderate jerk.

Ikuto: What did I do_ this_ time?

Amu: Ignore the confused idiot here, and please R&R.

* * *

Info

*Karuta: A game consisting of cards with 100 poetry. The poetry is divided within two verse and the second verse is put into the card. The reader reads the first verse, and you must find the card consisting of the second verse. The first one to finsih all cards in their territory wins.


	4. Chapter 3

JalaLoveLatte: Here it is, the 3 chapter!

Ikuto: You make me sounded like an idiot last time!

Amu: Isn't she just writing reality?

Ikuto: What do you mean?

Amu: Exactly.

Ikuto: Wha?

JalaLoveLatte: She means that I'm just stating the fact that you really are an idiot, and she said exactly referring to your reply.

Ikuto: I still don't get what you mean though.

JalaLoveLatte: Exactly.

Amu: While we try to fix him … KUKAI!

Kukai: Yes, Amu-sama. Do you need me for anything?

Amu: Yeah, do the disclaimer please.

Kukai: Hai! JalaLoveLatte does not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.

Amu: Good, you are dismissed.

Kukai's thoughts: Since when did I become her slave? *Sweatdropped*

* * *

Recap:

I discovered their secret! Does that mean I was right?

They were…

That means … R-r-rima and A-a-amu are …

Rima and Amu are REALLY cross-dressers?!

* * *

Rima's POV

I felt a vibrating down at my wrist. I look to see that it was my Chrome Reminder. A Chrome is a special electric device that is highly capable of aiding people like us. Well, other peoples might refer to us as secret agents though, but we really aren't. Our chrome is used for different type of stuffs. It can track each other's position. Scan DNA's. Track down the map of a place and etc. A Chrome isn't really open to public, so it's not something you can find in stores. Unless you're working undercover, you won't get your hands on one of these. A chrome is in the shape of a normal tablet that you can carry around on your hands. It's got other stuffs too. The Chrome Reminder is one of them. It basically vibrates to tell us that an order is coming.

I check to see my Chrome Reminder and got an order from Utau. It says "Cytrons, Exterminate NOW". I glanced at Amu and Kukai and they seem to have gotten the message too. But they won't move an inch. So I move closer to Kukai.

"Let's go"

"Where are you guys planning to go? It's not even lunch time yet," Ikuto barged in.

Shoot! I completely forgot about this idiot right here. Argh! This is why we made an agreement not to make any close friends with other people. We would just keep hiding secrets from them, like how we did from Tadase. And Amu suffered a lot from that. Not to mention it's also hard to escape from them to go on missions. We can't just say "Oh, we're going to fight some Cytrons and Euclops cause we have super powers, and trying to save your asses at the same time, so let me go".

"Umm… nothing Ikuto, just go back to you sketching," Kukai said.

I saw Ikuto narrowed his eyebrows. He's starting to get suspicious. But he let it go anyway.

Kukai moved closer to me and whispered in a small voice.

"We should wait cause Ikuto's getting suspicious at least until … Lunch time?"

"No, did you forget that we still need to transform right?" I declined.

Kukai was silent for a moment and I waved my hands in front of him. He looked at me and directed his eyes to somewhere as if he wants me to look that direction. So I did, and I saw Ikuto. His eyes were widening as if he realized something. That served as my queue to shut up. Ikuto must've heard bits and pieces of our conversation. Dang it! This is not going smooth.

Amu walked up to us and whispered something to both of us.

"I've told Utau that we're going to be there by lunch time. Since you guys don't want Ikuto to get suspicious right?"

Oh god, I love Amu! She's so considerate of everyone around her and she could easily analyze a situation. So for the next 10 minutes, we sat there finishing our sketching.

*Teng* *Teng* *Teng*

It was now lunch time. Me, Kukai and Amu dashed out side. Ikuto went out the door and shouted.

"Where are you guys going?" he shouted.

"We were called to the principal's office, you should go to lunch first!" Kukai shouted back as he glanced behind his shoulder.

We kept running until we reached the roof top.

"Thanks a lot Kukai. Cause you brought that blue haired guy to us, our job is becoming even harder," I said as I rolled my eyes.

He just pouted and stopped talking. Amu took her stance and her eyes started to glow. Then her chest started to glow, and there was a metallic spirit coming out of it.

"Entsperren"

The metallic spirit then got all over her body and in an instant, her true nature appeared. Her hair that was once in a ponytail, flowed behind her back aimlessly. Her purple tee and ripped up jeans were replaced by her original garment. And we saw this transformation countless of times.

Me and Kukai transformed into our battle garment. It was kind of similar to amu's and we have the same clothing. The only different was that I was wearing the dress and he was wearing the robe. We heard a screeching sound north-west from here.

"Let's roll," Kukai said as he jumped to the air and held his hands out as a skateboard appeared. He rode on it through the sky. I did the same. I jumped to the sky. Other than having supernatural abilities, we could also step or walk on thin air and water. But we could also disable it if we wanted to. Amu, because she was a Krone, she could fly. We heard the screeching noise got louder and knew that we were getting close.

"Let's finish this up and get back to class before they suspect anything," Amu said.

"Roger that," Me and Kukai responded as we boosted forward alongside Amu.

* * *

Ikuto's POV

There's something up with those guys. What did they mean by transform? Are they really cross dressers? Are Amu and Rima really boys? How about Kukai? No. He must be a boy. He was m neighbor and we went to the swimming pool lots of times. He's 100% a boy inside and out. So, why are they hanging out together? Maybe because they are boys? Wait, think Ikuto think! They can still be friends even though they are different genders. Argh! Why is this so hard to crack? But, at least it's something to entertain me. They were called to the principal's office right. Doesn't that mean he knows that they are cross-dressers? Then all I could do is ask him. Then again, if he knew, the better reason he keeps it a secret. So, what was that vibrating sound?

This thing was getting into my head that I only had 5 minutes left to eat my lunch. But, with all the girls here, squealing at my ear, I think I couldn't eat. I got up from the circular bench and went to my locker. I put the combination in and took my books out. The next lesson was English. I don't mind it, I like English. It was not that boring and our teacher was fun. Then after that was … World Literature. I took my textbooks out and went to my classroom.

I heard the bell ring and I rushed to the classroom. And I saw Kukai, Amu and Rima on their desks, talking about something. Kukai realized me first and reached his hand out while calling my name. I took that as an invitation to go over their table. So I did.

"Hey, what's up," I said.

"Nothing, just talking bout random stuffs," Kukai replied.

"Oh. Okay then. By the way, why were you called to the principal's office?"

"Oh that… umm… it's something personal," He replied.

"Personal? Do you know the principal that well?"

"No, not really, it's just that you know, some problems here and there," He explained.

"Oh, and what was that vibrating noise earlier?"

"It's our phone, he messaged us to go there," Kukai explained further as he was getting sitting down at his seat.

Oh… so that's it… everything makes sense now… but why do they need to go as far as guys cross dressing to girls? Wait Ikuto! Don't think to rashly and jump to conclusion. I don't know for sure if they are really guys. But I just can't imagine it! They look too much like a girl, not to mention their voices are similar too. It's just too complicated.

"Oh, Kukai, where did you move?" I suddenly asked and for some reason, the three heads were onto me.

"What?" Kukai asked.

"I meant, I went back to my old house and when I was visiting your old house, they said you moved," I explained briefly.

"Oh that … yeah, I forgot about that …" Kukai nervously laughed.

Rima and Amu are glaring daggers straight into him. Now I can see why he's so nervous.

"It's … my family and I moved … to … Mellow Garden!" Kukai Exclaimed. And I saw Amu slapping the palm of her hand to her head and Rima simply rolled her eyes.

"Mellow Garden? Where is that?" I asked, now getting a bit suspicious.

"It's … in a new complex…" He said.

"Ok, how bout I come over sometime?" I asked.

"Sure!" He shouted.

Then, Amu and Rima looked as if they were surprised and glared at Kukai even more menacing than before. Kukai suddenly realized something and mouthed something at them.

* * *

Amu's POV

We finished the mission and went back to class and realized that we were ten minutes early. So we sat there and chatted for a while. Kukai, well … let's say he's some sort of guy with a weird asset of brain and … who am I kidding, that kid is a total example of an idiot. But, thanks to that idiocy he has, we kept on chatting endlessly about random topics. Then, that Tsukiyomi guy came along and tagged to our conversation. I and Rima kind of lost the urge to talk so we kept quiet and held a conversation of our own. We spoke and spoke until we heard Tsukiyomi's voice.

"I meant, I went back to my old house and when I was visiting your old house, they said you moved."

Crap. I hope Kukai's smart enough to answer that. But, he's good at covering stuff like these. But only sometimes though. Hope that time is now!

I and Rima kept glaring to him while secretly sending him a message saying "Kukai, if you mess this up, the next thing that gets messed up is your face"

Too bad that Rima and Kukai doesn't have telepathy. If they did, I could easily use my telepathy to send them secret messages.

"It's … my family and I moved … to … Mellow Garden!" Kukai Exclaimed.

Wow, what an idiot he is! I thought as I slapped my hand to my head. Rima just rolled her eyes. Can he at least pick an existing complex? Rather than making up your own. Well, at least he didn't blurt out the truth. I relaxed as I ignored their further conversation till I heard yet another sentence from that Tsukiyomi guy. How much does he want to know?

"Ok, how bout I come over sometime?"

Really? You have to come over? What? You wanna form a gay relationship or something? Although Kukai is not that smart, he at least knows the answer to this question. Sorry bro, the answer to that is NO, it's obvious! Don't think you can-

"Sure!" He shouted.

-get things your own ….. way ….. The fuck he just said? Sure? SURE?! I kept my eyes on him while widening it at the same time. I saw Rima doing the same. He then suddenly realized what we meant and mouthed "Sorry" to us. I went up from my chair and grabbed him by the collar.

"I'm going to my locker for a while," I said.

"Why do you need to bring Kukai along with you?" that suspicious blue haired boy asked. Why can't you just stop that freaking brain of yours to ask questions!

"I need to give something back to him," I said while walking out the door.

I stayed silent as I dragged Kukai along to the backyard of the school. He kept quiet but I know that he was freaking out inside. The angry side of me is something you really don't want to see. People usually say "I'm going to kill you" a lot when their angry and don't mean it. They just use it as some threatening phrase to make them look cool or menacing. But, Kukai and Rima both know that if I use that word, don't be surprised if I'm standing on your balcony bringing a weapon. I use that word only if I mean it, and as a Krone, I have no troubles of killing people. Hey, I've been killing Cytrons and Euclops all my life. Killing a defenseless human would be much easier.

* * *

Kukai's POV

Shoot I'm going to get yet another shouting from Amu. When we got to the backyard, she let go of my collar and stood there.

"Hey, I thought that we were going to the lockers," I asked stupidly although I know that she was using that as an excuse. She glared at me, " Just Kidding."

She stood silent for one second, then lifted up her head and breathed in.

"The heck?! Kukai?! REALLY?! You IDIOT! Sure? Sure? You just had to say 'Sure' out of every answers in the world?! ….," She continued to spit out words as I continued to listen to her attentively.

I must really think things through next time.

* * *

_Time Skip – Dismissal_

Finally school is over for the day! I stretched my hands and got out from my seat. The four of us went to the lockers to get our bags and went straight to the parking lot outside the school.

Me and Amu headed to her car while Rima went to the car next to Amu's. Rima took the Bugatti Veyron Super Sports today. Then, Ikuto suddenly asked.

"Wew, that's your car?" he whistled as he admired the car. It's not that surprising since this is a pretty badass car.

"Yeah," She replied simply as she got in the driver's seat. And I grabbed the door to the passenger seat.

"Dude, where are you going?" He asked.

"Oh, Amu's getting me a ride home," I said.

"You don't have a car?" he asked again. Do I have a car? I have eight! But then, that eight cars doesn't totally belongs to me only. It belongs to Amu and Rima too, since we bought all those cars together.

"Oh, I do, but I'm lazy to drive so I usually get a ride from Amu," I explained. That's true though, I'm usually too lazy to drive. So I asked Amu to get me a ride. She didn't mind but sometimes she got to school earlier than I do.

Amu started to drive home before Ikuto started asking questions again.

We arrived and Amu parked the car at one of the free spaces at the garage. As I said, we own eight cars in total. Amu's using the Orange Lamborghini Gallardo LP 550-2 Valentino Balboni 2009. Rima was using the Orange and Black Bugatti Veyron Super Sports. The rest are the Pearl White 2008 Lamborghini Murcielago LP640, Silver Pagani Huayra, Pearl Yellow 2011 McLaren MP4-12C, Red 2012 SSC Ultimate Aero TT, Dark Red 2009 Alfa Romeo 159 and the Dark Brown 2013 Porsche Panamera Platinum Edition. The only four-seated cars we own are the Alfa Romeo and Porsche Panamera. We personally like the two seated cars better though.

We went to the stairs and Amu put the keys back to the key holder. Then we went up and I sat on the couch while Amu went to the kitchen and prepared for dinner. Just a few moments later, Rima went back and joined Amu at the kitchen. When they were done, they set the food on the dining table.

"What are we eating today?" I asked.

"Hamburger steak and eggs. Kukai, you wanted the biggest portion right?" Amu answered in a warm voice.

"Yup! Give me a large portion of rice too!" I exclaimed.

We laughed and started eating.

"Hey, Kukai, is there any way you can solve this whole Ikuto problem thing?" Rima questioned me.

"Hmm, I don't really know. But he's pretty gullible so if we keep making excuses, then he will still believe it as long as it is believable. Then again, Ikuto has always been a smart kid ever since he was little," I answered thinking thoroughly.

"Well, if he's that smart and we keep lying to him, he's bound to find out some day," Amu commented.

"Yeah, that is also true. Why must we have this kind of problem again?" Rima complained, "I don't really like dealing with this whole problem."

"Who does?" I pointed out as if it was the most obvious thing ever, "But still, I don't really want to face this problem _yet_ again."

"What's more is that we can't do anything about it," Amu hopelessly said.

"This is exactly why we made that deal; to not get too close to anyone. We have the three of us, so it won't be lonely at all," Rima reminded us.

"Well, what's done is done, what we need to do now is to hope he will never find out, for his own good and for ours," Amu wished as she took our plates to the dish washer.

* * *

We went up to our own rooms, but I went to Amu's room and asked if I could sleep there too. She didn't mind since I often do this. I snuggled into bed next to her. She was like a little sister to me. And she knows that I wouldn't try anything to her. Her bed was spacey, the same as all of ours, so there was still lots of space even if I slept there. I hugged her from behind and feel the warmth of her body transmitting to me. She switched sides so now that her face was facing mine.

"Kukai, I don't want anyone to get hurt because of us three anymore," she whispered.

"I know," I said quietly.

"I don't want to create another person like Tadase too," she continued as she drifted to sleep.

I hugged her head and pulled it towards me so that her head rested against my shoulder. I patted her head and stroked her hair. Then I placed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"I know that too," I mumbled through my lips that was pressed against her head and let myself be engulfed by the darkness that brought me to a deep slumber.

* * *

JalaLoveLatte: Done! This chapter was kind of weird but, yeah.

Ikuto: I'm gullible?

JalaLoveLatte: Yes, you are.

Ikuto: And … You put a Kukamu moment there! Why can't it be me to-

JalaLoveLatte: Good Job Amu!

Amu: hihihi.

Ikuto: MMMMMMM…

Kukai: Why is Ikuto's mouth taped?

Amu: Cause he won't shut up.

Kukai: I noticed that there was some Kukamu there.

Amu: Yeah, and it was more of a sibling Kukamu. I like it.

Kukai: Yeah… me too.

JalaLoveLatte: O.o You two are having such a puffy moment. Ok, ignoring that, please R&R!


	5. Chapter 4

JalaLoveLatte: Argh! Exam is here! NOOO! MY freedom!

Ikuto: Wow, you've got it harsh.

Amu: I feel sorry for you, Jala.

JalaLoveLatte: Jala?

Amu: Oh that. I decided to call you that since saying JalaLoveLatte is too long.

JalaLoveLatte: Oh… ok then.

Ikuto: Btw, why did you pick such a weird pen name?

JalaLoveLatte: Ahahaha, that's a secret between me and Latte.

Ikuto: Latte? Latte is a person? It's a drink right?

JalaLoveLatte: Yes and yes. I thought you knew this but Latte and Jala are both food and drinks.

Amu: I could get Latte but what's Jala?

JalaLoveLatte: Jala is short for Jalapeno.

All: Oooh, so that's it.

JalaLoveLatte: No more info than that and let's move on to the story!

Ikuto: JalaLoveLatte does not own Shugo Chara or any of its character.

JalaLoveLatte: Sadly, I don't.

Ikuto: But she does own the world's most stupidest brain.

JalaLoveLatte: *Veins pop* (Brings out a dagger) Hey, Amu, prepare the stove. We're eating _meat_ today.

Ikuto: *Gulps*

* * *

Recap

"Kukai, I don't want anyone to get hurt because of us three anymore," she whispered.

"I know," I said quietly.

"I don't want to create another person like Tadase too," she continued as she drifted to sleep.

I hugged her head and pulled it towards me so that her head rested against my shoulder. I patted her head and stroked her hair. Then I placed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"I know that too," I mumbled through my lips that was pressed against her head and let myself be engulfed by the darkness that brought me to a deep slumber.

* * *

Rima's POV

I woke up to the sound of birds chipping outside my window. The sun shining through my translucent windows was gently showering my skin. I raised my hands up while pulling my body weight and woke up. I reached for my alarm clock at my side.

Hmmm…. 6 o'clock….. Better as well make breakfast this time. I got ready for the day and picked out my clothes. I picked a knee length black and red Lolita dress. Well, I am short so, dress fits me perfectly. After taking a shower and brushing my hair, I went down and started preparing the food. The smell of bacons and eggs lingered in the dining room as I set them on the table. I sat down and ate alone while checking the news on my iPhone 5. (A.N. Rima, Kukai and Amu all use the same phone: iPhone 5 :p )

I went upstairs and got to my room. Then, I grabbed my bag and knocked at Kukai's room.

"Kukai, breakfast is ready, wake up,"

No answer…. So, I barged in his room and saw an empty bed. Amu's. I went to Amu's door and knocked softly.

"Amu, are you awake? Breakfast is ready,"

No answer…. And again, I opened the door slowly, just enough for an ant to hear. I knew it, my suspicion was correct. I saw Amu and Kukai sleep together side by side. This isn't shocking cause they often did this. I often did this too. But never with Kukai though. I took my iPhone out and took a picture of them. Although they did this a lot of times, this one is special. Their position was somehow so delicate and loving.

Kukai rested on a pillow higher than Amu so Amu could rest on his right shoulder. His right upper arm is being used as a pillow by Amu's head but his downer arm was slanted on top off Amu's forehead somehow looking like it was to protect her or checking if she had a fever. Amu's body was turned a little bit to the left and her right hand, which was curled up into a weak fist, was rested on Kukai's chest. Rising up and down every time he breathes. But, the most lovable part of this picture, was that Amu and Kukai's mouth were both tugged upwards if you pay attention real close. It's nearly visible but if you look closely, they're smiling.

After taking the picture, I cleared my throat waking them up.

"Ahem, Amu, Kukai, breakfast's ready and I'm about to leave. I'm going to take the Lamborghini Gallardo 'kay? Itekimasu,"

Amu started to wake up and her eyelids parted a bit, "Ah, oh, Thanks Rima, Iterashai,"

And with that I went downstairs to the basement and left while taking the Lamborghini Gallardo with me. It was a really comfortable car.

Wonder how they'll react if they knew I took their picture while they're asleep. Well, I can't help it. Both of them look so cute! I just couldn't help but pressing the button on my iPhone.

….

Luckily I ain't 30 something, cause if I was, I would have to call myself a pedophile.

* * *

Amu's POV

"Ah, oh, Thanks Rima, Iterashai,"

What time is it now? I asked myself and looked at the wall clock. Eto… 6:30 …. Well, still lots of time. Lessons starts at 8, still plenty of time. I shifted my view to my left, I saw Kukai still sleeping. Oh right, last night I slept with Kukai. That's why its warmer than usual.

"Kukai, Kukai, wake up, Rima has left already," I said as I shake his arms and chest.

"Mmmm… wait five more minutes," he mumbled half-asleeped.

"Ok, do you want me to make you coffee?,"

"Yes please, and pack sandwiches this time, maybe we're going to leave school before lunch again," he argued as he shifted his body to the left.

I simply nodded and got out of bed. I walked to my closet and picked my clothes. Today, there's going to be Gym (Sports), maybe I'll wear something breezy and cool, since I don't want my shirt to stick on me after Gym. And it'll be easier for us to move around if we go to mission. So, I picked a grey zip-up hoodies sweatshirt with white linings and a black tank top under it, also white jeans. We can wear anything we want. Short pants, skirts and even dresses. But, I prefer long pants better. I took a shower and went down, then made coffee and sandwiches to put in a lunch paper bag. I made three portions, for all three of us. I prepared everything on the table, and called Kukai downstairs.

He took a shower surprisingly quick, and got dressed in a dark muddy green sleeveless hoodies sweatshirt and a plain white tee underneath it. He also wore military pants which reached his shoes. He was wearing converse, same as I am. He sat on the chair in front of me and we started to eat our breakfast.

"Say, Amu, we've been getting way busier now right," he asked.

"Hmm… not exactly that busy though…. Why do you think that way?"

"Just thinking back about our last few missions. We've been getting more and more orders. Before, it would be like only twice per week, but now we've been getting missions everyday."

After a long pause, thinking about what he just said, I answered, "Oh yeah, now that I think about it, but how is that possible. I mean, Cytrons and Euclops only appear in places which have Krones or other super humans. And there are three of us who are in different separate countries. How come the numbers of Cytrons and Euclops doubled?

"Amu, do you know who the other Krones in this world are?"

"Umm.. I know one of them,"

"WHAT? REALLY? You never told any of us about you knowing another Krone," he said with his eyes barely popping.

"Well, its not that much to be surprised of. Our community is small. There's only us Krones, Cytrons and Euclops, those who control the Cyclops and Euclops, those who seek for the crown, people that work with the Krone, and you two. Probably around 25-40 people involved… not that big right?"

"Who is that person?"

"What?"

"The other Krone you know,"

"Oh that I-"

"Are you friends with that person?"

"Umm..I-"

"Is it a girl?"

"Ano.."

"Can there be a male Krone?"

"Kukai I-"

"Are they in school?"

"Wait a minu-"

"Are they in Japan?"

"Wait will y-"

"Or are they overseas?"

"Umm… let me-"

"Do we know this person"

"Please let me-"

"How old is that person?"

"KUKAI! STOP IT!" I burst, knowing that if he said another word, his head would be rolling on the ground.

"…." He stayed silent. Good.

"Let's see… Yes, No, Yes, Yes, No, Yes, No and around 16 or the same as us," I replied to all his questions.

He started to think about which question I answered, "So, you're friends with him, he's not a girl, there can be a male Krone, he is in school, he's not in Japan, he's overseas, we don't know him and he's as old as us?"

"Exactly"

I looked at the clock and said, "Enough with the questions and let's go. It's already 7:30,"

"What? Why? We still got like … 30 minutes," he whined.

"Did you forget?"

"Forget what?"

"Rima's waiting,"

"….. Oh crap," he cursed and rushed upstairs to take his bag. I had mine already since I brought it down with me. After he took his bag, we went down and stopped by the key board.

"So, which car you wanna use?" I asked.

"Umm.. I don't know. But, I don't feel like using the Bugatti Veyron," he responded while passing the cars. Our garage is pretty huge. Since there are like… 8 cars and there are also 2 free parking spaces for cars and about 2 spaces left for motorbikes. But, none of us use motorbikes. We all despise it. He stopped in front of a car and gave me his goofy grin.

"Let's use this car," he said pointing to the McLaren. I nodded my head, grabbed the keys out of the key board and strode over to Kukai.

"Sure, but you drive," I said while getting beside the passenger seat door. He pouted but agreed to anyways.

We arrived at school and parked the car next to the Lamborghini Gallardo. We saw Rima leaning against the car and surprisingly there, who stood next to her bombarding her with questions, was Ikuto. Ikuto's attention was now at our car. I went out of the driver's seat. And this car's door opens upwards. It was connected to the front part of the car. It was like watching a person sliding open a folded fan. Like the rain wiper on the glass of the car (A.N. Don't know the name :b).

Ikuto's eyes were surprised.

"Kukai?!" he exclaimed.

"Yea?" Kukai responded.

Then, I went out of the car.

"Amu?!" the confused idiot asked again.

"Yea?" I replied boldly.

"Took you long enough to get here. Come on," Rima barged in while dragging Amu's hand and heading towards the school entrance. Kukai followed her but then Ikuto stopped him.

* * *

Kukai's POV

I went to follow Rima and Amu but Ikuto stopped me.

"What?" I asked him while trying to pull my hand back.

"Dude, do you always go to school with Amu?" he asked. Why is he asking this?

"Yeah, most of the time.. But we also rarely go to school alone,"

"Oh… Btw, whose car is this?" he asked.

"Umm… its …," I don't know what to reply…. Since this car belongs to the three of us.

"It's Kukai's. Now hurry up," Amu suddenly interrupted the conversation while catching grasp of my arm to get it out of Ikuto's and dragged me towards the entrance. Thanks Amu.

Ikuto was confused at first but he followed shortly after.

* * *

_Time Skip: Gym_

Its Gym time! I screamed in my head. I LOVE sports. I played soccer all the time with Amu and Rima. Amu and I were awesome players. Rima was also good, but then she's better at badminton and dodge ball. No surprises though, our reflexes are way than normal. Since we fight Cytrons and Euclops, playing a game of soccer is a piece of cake.

I went to change my clothes and after I was done, I went to the field. At the locker room, Ikuto was surprised again at me. He has the linings of abs but not that clear. He was shocked when he saw mine. And again, I am supernatural and I fight, so I train a lot. And the result is, I have abs. Like… a really good one.

I saw Amu and Rima coming this way. I might not have mentioned this but Amu has such a knock-out body. She has an hour-glass body. Such creamy and smooth legs. A nice ass. A totally loaded C's that you just can't help but wanting to touch. I have ever touched it though. No, I'm not a pervert. It was just at one of the battles, Amu got stuck in an acidic vine net trap. This vine was full of acid, and if it reaches your skin, you'll slowly burn to flames. The acid pour from the ends of the vines and Amu was in the middle. Her arms and legs were caught in the vine and she asked me to help her. Rima was busy fighting so I had to do it. I grabbed her waist and pulled her. But that was not enough. I said "Sorry" to Amu and she said it was ok, so I grasped her back and waist and pulled her tighter. And my face slammed to her C-cupped boobs. I was blushing like crazy. But I didn't mean to anyway. It felt so soft and so fluffy. My lips were touching her breast and she shrieked a little but then I managed to pull her. We landed on the floor with a thump with Amu on top of me, and her boobs squashed against my built chest. Man, many boys must be jealous at me. I don't have any romantic feelings to Amu… well maybe I do, but that was just a little… or more… like 30%. I can't help it… she's so beautiful and she has a sexy body, not to mention she has a great personality and is really kind. Who wouldn't love a girl like that? Maybe it's just my manly instinct but hey, you can't blame me.

Rima was also beautiful, but she's more like the petite type. Like one of those cute little princesses. But, even though she has a hard shell, she's such a softie inside. Rima is more like a mother for me. One of the reasons was because she emits the strong and hard-to-approach aura and just gives of that motherly feeling when we're at home. I'm the oldest but, I think I'm the most immature one.

"Kukai, what are we playing today?" Amu ran up to me.

"It seems like we're going to play soccer," I said cheerfully.

"BOO YEAH!" she screamed while punching her fist to the air. Rima just simply laughed.

I slanted my right arms to her shoulder and started cheering with her with our fists up in the air. Rima laughed harder. Ikuto was just approaching us then. His eyes were so focused on Amu. I think he just realizes what a knock-out body she has.

* * *

Ikuto's POV

Wow, Amu, who knew she had such a knock-out body…. Especially in those bloomers…

* * *

Back to Kukai's POV

The teams were just decided and it will be Me, Amu, Rima, Miki and Su against Ikuto, Ran, Nadeshiko, Temari and Yaya. Four girls and One boy at each time huh? Pretty fair.

"Guys, play safely and have fun!" Nagano-sensei, the Gym teacher, screeched from his seat.

*PRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTT*

The whistle blew, and we started the game.

I was moving fast with the ball steady on the ground, as I was kicking it towards the goal. When I was about to put it in the goal, the ball was taken away from my vision.

"What the heck?!" I whispered. And I saw midnight blue passing me. Ikuto.

We continued playing brutally with Ikuto and Ran against me and Amu. Half an hour has passed and our scores are tied, 15-15.

Whoever made the next goal wins. This time, Amu was in possession of the ball. She kicked it around. Bring it up on the air. Jumped and all those other stuffs.

When she was in close range of the goal, she dashed on faster. Temari, the goal keeper, put on a strong glare in her eyes and got up in position. Rima was defending Ikuto off, so he couldn't move. No one, and I mean no one, can escape from Rima's hands. That's another interesting traits of her. Well, the only one who can escape it is me and Amu. And we failed sometimes too though.

Amu was in her own world with no one to interrupt her. Only her and Temari.

She kicked the ball upwards. Turned back so her back would be facing the goal. Jumped up high in the air. And on the momentum she did a half back flip only until her foot kicked the ball. The ball was flying pass Temari and caught on the goal's net like a blazing ball of fire. The goal went in. We won. But, Amu lost her footing on the air of getting back down to the ground. If a person fell head first to the ground, their neck is guaranteed to break. Amu started to gave in to gravity.

"AAMMMUUUU!"

*BAAAAAAMM*

"Ouch," I heard someone groan in a slouchy voice. This voice…. It can't be.

"Ikuto…." I whispered.

Ikuto saved Amu. He ran and slid on the ground on time to catch Amu. Now, Ikuto was on the ground and Amu was sitting on him.

"Sorry, and thank you," Amu said as she got up and dusted herself.

Ikuto was just dumbfounded.

* * *

I went back to the men's locker room to change back with Ikuto. He seemed quiet and he's staring into space. This was weird.

When we got to the locker room, he went to the wrong locker. Weird.

Then, his buttons aren't buttoned up properly. Weird.

"Ikuto, what's wrong? You seem so out of it today," I asked while struggling to put the Chrome Reminder back on my wrist. Even though it's really high-tech, it's designed like a watch. More like that iPod Nano that you put on your wrist to look like a watch.

"I don't know. But I was just thinking," he replied.

"Thinking? About what?"

"About the time where I caught Amu"

"Oh, what about it?"

"I don't know, my body just acted on its own… this never happened to me before,"

"Look,_ girl_, I know that you've always been surrounded by girls but I told you already didn't I, Amu and Rima are different,"

"Oh yeah, about that though, what's so different about them?"

"huh?"

"No, I mean, I get the fact that they are not attracted to me, which is already unusual," he explained, "But, you said there was another reason,"

"Umm…. Really? Ahahaha ….. did I say something like that?" I was getting nervous by now.

"Yeah, you did. Why are they so different from the other girls?"

"umm… I-I its … th-they are ... not y-your typical e-every day girls?" I started stuttering. Speak normally, Kukai! Get a hold of yourselves!

* * *

Ikuto's POV

Not your typical everyday girls? What does that means? Is he saying that their not girls at all? So, my hypothesis was correct?! But wait, both Rima and Amu has a girl's body feature. Especially Amu. Man, she's so god damn hot. Her looks are off the charts. She's different and she's not using her figure and looks like a slut, she's good at sports and not those squealing girls who swoons over me repeatedly. Hold on, it can just be fake boob pads though. Ugh, this is so hard to crack.

"So, are you saying that they aren't gir-"

*DDDRRRRRRR*

Kukai's eyes shot downwards to his wrist. Then he whipped his head back up and dashed off.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" I shouted.

"Oh, I got to go for a little while. Won't be back till lesson starts!" he replied while looking over his shoulders.

"Kukai, wai-" I was about to finish my sentence but I saw he was gone. What is that about?

Well, it's lunch time now… What should I do?

I strolled along the hall ways and went out to the garden. Then I encountered a bulletin board. I scanned through the posters until something caught my eyes.

!Audtion!

Seiyo high's Dance Crew is recruiting new members!

Remember there can only be one new dancer each year!

Those who are interested to try, please go to the auditorium afterschool today.

We'll be waiting!

Dance Crew huh? Seems interesting. Today afterschool …. I got nothing. Why not try out for this. Who knows it might be fun.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Amu and others_

Rima's POV

We are now soaring through the sky. Searching for the Enemy. Let me tell you what exactly happened.

Just a few minutes ago, we found Kukai hurrying up to us. Then, we transformed. After that, we checked the message sent by Utau. Apparently, she didn't send us the address or which direction to go to. So, here we are, searching for the enemy's cry.

"This is not helping at all, are there really any Cytrons?" Kukai whined.

"But, Utau sent us the order. How can there not be?" Amu asked.

"Maybe it was just a false alarm or someth-"

*DDDRRRRRR*

I looked at my wrist and read the message.

"Sorry guys, false information, it was not a Cytron. Just some errors at the sensors. Hurry and get back to school before someone suspects something" I read the text out loud.

We sweat dropped.

"he.. he… he.. hehehe…Who does she think she is," I said with a vein growing on my forehead.

"Ahaha, Rima, let's eat," Amu calmed me down.

We went to a park and sat there.

"So, are we planning to bail school today?" Kukai asked while stuffing his mouth with sandwiches.

"Yeah, I think so, I mean, the lesson started and in two more hours, school ends," Amu explained.

"What about our bags and our cars?" I asked.

"We'll go get it later when schools over. And, we need to get be there at the audition too," replied Kukai.

After finishing our lunch, we agreed to go to an arcade.

* * *

_Time Skip: 2 hours later, After School_

"Oh crap, the audition is starting!" Kukai shouted in the middle of the racing game.

"HAH! I won!" Amu shouted.

"And I won second," I relieved.

"What?! NO FAIR! I demand a rematch! I wasn't concentrating!" Kukai complained.

"Kukai, we need to be there for the audition," I explained.

"NO! I want a rematch~~~" He cried and whined like a baby. Amu took out her phone and started calling someone.

"Moshi Moshi, Ran? Ah, yes. Ya, about that. Tell the others we three aren't going to be there. Wakatteru tte, ma … gomen. I'll contact you later. We're going to be there to get our bags and cars. So just call me, and tell the results. Bye," Amu hanged up on the phone and sighed. Then she smiled and continued, "Ok, so that's settled. Kukai, what's that about a rematch?" she smirked.

"Oh you're so on," he smirked too.

"You both are so immature. But I'm more immature not wanting to lose to you two, though," I smirked as well. And the match begun.

_~30 minutes later~_

"Yeah! I won!...again," I shouted while teasing Kukai.

"RRRRrrrrrrrrr," he growled.

The scores ended up being:

Amu: 5

Kukai: 3

Me: 5

"Wow, Kukai. How lame is this? You getting kicked around by two girls," Amu joked. That made even me laugh.

"You both aren't girls, you're an evil thing created to torture my life," Kukai huffed.

There was an awkward silence and Kukai realized his mistake.

"Sorry," he whispered.

"It's ok. We can't change anything in our lives. We are _created._ And I'm ok with it. Since I have you guys with me," she managed to smile at the end.

Kukai was about to say something but I tapped his shoulder and slowly shook my head as an initial for "No".

I knew what he was going to say. Amu said "We are created". Kukai was going to say something along the lines of "But, you are the one who's created. Not us". It may sound mean, but then he meant it in a good way. Since Amu is always putting other people as her top priority, so if Kukai said that she will just be relieved.

_~I knew you were trouble when you walked in, shame on me now_

_You blew me to places I've never be-~_

"Hello? Oh, Dia. Hn…. Hn… Ok, so how did it go?...You did? Who is it? …. WHAT?! … Ok…. Ok, I get it…. We'll be right there, see you," she closed her phone and looked at us.

"What happened?" I asked.

"No, it's about the new member,"

"Oh… who is it?" I asked again.

"….. Tsukiyomi Ikuto" she said with a sigh.

"Come again?" I said trying to process what I heard.

"It's Ikuto, Rima," Kukai barged in our conversation.

"What?! Why?!" I burst. I couldn't believe that bastard's joining us now, "this could be bad."

"Yeah, it might go bad," Amu seconded me.

"What's wrong?" Kukai, the confused one asked.

"He's on to us," Amu answered.

"Huh? No way," He laughed.

"It can be possible… Maybe he's just doing it unconsciously. And not to mention he's your childhood friend _and _ex-neighbor. Of course he'd be suspicious that you changed so much," I explained.

"I know that, but I just didn't really want to know about it. He'll just end up like Tadase," he shrugged.

"What do we do now?" I questioned.

"We do nothing," Amu said as she walked out the arcade and head for school. We did too.

* * *

JalaLoveLatte: That's kind of long isn't it?

Amu: Kind of…

Ikuto: Whatever.

JalaLoveLatte: Mercy please -_-

Ikuto: No mercy for you

JalaLoveLatte: By the way, sorry for not being able to update faster. I had exams …

Amu: It's ok, Jala-chan. Just make it up by updating more.

JalaLoveLatte: I will, so please R&R!


	6. Chapter 5

JalaLoveLatte: Finally, I've updated this! It's been quite a bit of a long time… I think? Was it a long time?

Ikuto: Sure *eyes rolling*

JalaLoveLatte: I'm not talkin to you pretty boy

Ikuto: So… You're saying I'm pretty?

JalaLoveLatte: Well, you are.

Ikuto: Why thanks. For once, you could say something pretty good too.

JalaLoveLatte: Oh I know, I saw a really cute dress last week.

Ikuto: Where are you getting with that?

JalaLoveLatte: You want to check it out?

Ikuto: …..

Amu: …

Ikuto: Amu, she was talking to you.

Amu: Ummmm.. no, she wasn't.

Ikuto: *Shocked* *goes to the corner*

JalaLoveLatte: I do not own Shugo Chara! Or any of it's characters.

* * *

Recap:

"No, it's about the new member,"

"Oh… who is it?" I asked again.

"….. Tsukiyomi Ikuto" she said with a sigh.

"He's on to us," Amu answered.

"What do we do now?" I questioned.

"We do nothing," Amu said as she walked out the arcade and head for school. We did too. (A.N. I copied only the important parts.. so don't get confused :D)

* * *

Dia's POV

"We've got the results now," Kairi announced, "Thanks for going through all the trouble to come here and audition."

Cheers were heard throughout the Gym. Girls squealing. Boys wooh-ing (A.N. Don't know what that is called, and it's a good thing). They are all here to audition to become a member of the Seiyo Dance Crew. Every year, we hold an audition like this. If no one is good enough, we don't recruit anyone. But if there is one or two person that is good, we recruit them right away. So, the numbers of recruitment changes every year.

"There is only one person who passed," he continued.

And again, the crowd went wild.

"This year's new member to join the Seiyo Dance Crew is …" Kairi paused, "Tsukiyomi Ikuto from class 1-1"

The crowd was now clapping as this blue haired guy went to the stage. The girls were squealing louder and louder while screaming his name. What is up with him. Is he like … wildly popular?

A few moments later, the crowd scattered. I took out my phone and pressed 2. I had some people on my speed dial. That is including Kukai, Mom, Dad, Ran, Miki, Su and Amu. Su is my older sister. She's in her second year of high school. And this is a secret, but she is dating Nikaido Yuu. A teacher in this school. This school allows teacher-student relationship but it must be kept within a few people only.

She picked up on the second ring.

"_Hello?"_

"Amu-chan"

"_Oh, Dia"_

"Hei, so we held the audition,"

"_Hn_"

"And a lot of people came,"

"_Hn_"

"And the audition is over now,"

"_Ok, so how did it go?"_

"We recruited one member"

"_You did? Who is it?"_

"A guy named Tsukiyomi Ikuto"

"_WHAT?!_"

"Huh? What's wrong Amu? Do you know this guy? But, he's a good dancer"

"_Ok"_

"Really, he is. And we were in need of one more male to pull of the choreography and have an equal amount of boys to girls"

"_Ok, I get it_"

"We need you to come here for some things, so, could you go here now?"

"_We'll be right there, see you"_

"Ok, see you, Amu"

I ended the call. I was a bit panicking cause I never heard Amu surprised with the new members… I hope she doesn't hate him.

"So….." Ran started.

"What?" I asked back.

"What did she say?"

"Oh.. that… she was surprised at first. And she's coming here right now,"

"Is she with Kukai and Rima?" she tilted her head to the side abit.

"I'm not sure," I hesitated.

"Hmmm…." She stopped.

"So, what do you think about the new member?" She asked again. With Su, Miki and Yaya joining the conversation.

"He's alright, I guess," I shrugged.

"Yaya thinks he's good,"

"I don't have any problems with him," Miki added.

"In general, the boys seem to quite like him, so why not?" Su cheered, looking to the boys over at the stage.

"Maybe," I murmured.

The door of the gym burst open.

"Hey, audition is already ove-!" Musashi shouted.

"We don't need to go over auditions, we pass either way," Rima stated.

"RIMA! AMU! KUKAI!" Yaya screeched as she hugged on Amu.

"Yaya, get off," Amu shook her off.

"Oooh… there it is! The cool and spicy chara!" Yaya clapped.

"Whatever," Amu retorted.

"So, Ikuto, welcome to the club!" Kukai congratulate as he slinked his arm on his friends shoulder.

"Wait, he didn't have our compromises yet," Rima complained.

"Rima-tan, he's good," Yaya encouraged.

"Not good enough for me," Rima hollered back.

"Rima-tan, give him a chance," she encouraged on.

"I haven't seen him dance, if he's not proven worthy, I won't accept this," Rima stated.

Rima is always a hard one. She always held long arguments with everyone in here. Except for Amu and Su. No one can hold an argument against Su. Not because she's scary or anything. It's because she's too positive and idiotic to get through. Amu never held an argument against Rima. Their best friends. Amu rarely gets to an argument if you ask me.

"Why don't we ask the leaders," Musashi suggested.

"Who is it?" the victim finally asked. He was quiet the whole time. Either Kukai was bothering him or he just felt uncomfortable.

"He's right next to you," a voice from his right side spoke.

"Kukai?!"

"Yup-a-dee-doo-dah," Kukai replied.

The argument went long and wide as Rima, Kukai, Yaya, Musashi and Ikuto talked and talked and talked and a few more talks.

"Oh for the love of time and arguments, could you stop hollering at each other, you're making me questioning my hearing," Amu snapped.

Everyone went quiet.

"Rima, tell me what your dissatisfaction in this problem," she asked.

"The fact that I don't know if he's skills are good enough for him to be here," she replied with a cold shoulder.

"That's partly your own fault since we told them we won't be here," she confronted.

"Wait, you guys told us?" I asked.

"Yeah, we told Ran we weren't going to be here," Kukai backed up.

All our eyes went to Ran.

"What?" she asked.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Musashi begin.

"Tell you what?" she asked again.

"That we weren't going to be here," Rima spoke.

"Really? When did you guys told me that?" Ran asked yet again.

"I called you," Amu stated.

* * *

-FLASHBACK-

_A few moments ago – in the middle of the audition_

Ran's phone rang.

"_Moshi Moshi, Ran?"_

"Amu? Are you with Kukai and Rima?"

"_Ah, yes." _

"Where are you three? The audition started already,"

"_Ya, about that. Tell the others we three aren't going to be there."_

"What?! Why? You know that you three are the main people who makes the decisions here!"

"_Wakatteru tte, ma … gomen. I'll contact you later."_

"Amu, wait! You have to be here!"

"_We're going to be there to get our bags and cars. So just call me, and tell the results. Bye."_

"Amu, don't hang up!"

_*Beep* *beep* *beep* *beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep*_

-End of FLASHBACK-

* * *

"… did that happened?" Ran asked stupidly.

"Yes, it did," Amu replied.

"Ok, so setting that aside, can we get to our next performance?" Kairi asked. Everybody stayed silent as he continued, "Su, tell them what you discussed with me before."

"Guys, Amu and Kukai informed me that the student council would like us to perform at this year's cultural festival … again," Su informed.

Every year, this school holds a cultural festival. Every student is participating in this festival as much as looking forward to it. Amu, Kukai, Rima and Kairi are in the student council. And basically, our dance crew participates in performing. That's one of the highlights of the festival. I don't know if you realize this yet, but our dance crew is really popular. Well, it _is _consisting of the school's most popular and hottest students. Everybody here is either popular, good looking, cute, interesting, happy-go-lucky, cool, or any of the sorts that the other students like.

"Ok then, now, everybody, I'm sure our new member Ikuto doesn't know most of us, so start the introduction!" Kukai cheerfully shouted.

"I'm Kairi, first year in class 2"

"Yaya-desu! First year in class 2"

"Pleasure to meet you, my name is Musashi, Kairi's twin brother,"

"Call me Rhythm, Second year class 1"

"Ran, first year class 1"

"Daichi, Kukai's cousin and the same class as Ran,"

"I'm Dia, Second year class 1, nice to meet you,"

"Miki, first year class 2,"

"Amu, same class as you,"

"Rima, same as Amu,"

"You already know me dude,"

"Ok, I'm Tsukiyo-," Ikuto started but was caught off by Musashi.

"We know everything about you, including your address, hobbies, siblings and likes and dislikes, also your records," Musashi explained.

"Man, do you guys keep tabs on everyone in here?" Ikuto asked.

"Yeah, but we don't know much about the three members right here," Rhythm explained, giving Amu a noogie.

"Ok, enough of that," Amu irritated him off, "Practice will be on Wednesday's till Fridays every week, afterschool at 4-6 or above."

"Where are we going to practice?" Ikuto asked.

"Here? Or at your hou-"Ran started, but couldn't finish as Rima blocked her mouth.

"Here of course, where else would we practice?" Rima finished for her.

"But we usually practice at yo-" Rhythm started.

"No, we usually practice _**here**_" Kukai strengthened on the word as he gave Rhythm the 'If you don't shut up I'll kill you' look.

I wonder why they're so desperate of not letting Ikuto know that we usually practice at their house. We know that Kukai, Rima and Amu live together due to their family relocation. I don't get why they don't move with their parents but hey, lucky them.

"Let's just practice where we normally practice," Miki suggested.

"And where is that?" Ikuto asking cause he seems disturbed by Kukai and Rima blocking the answer.

"It's in Am-" she continued.

"-phitheater. Amphitheater. That's where we usually practice," Amu cutted her off. She gave a glare to Miki. I don't get this.

"Why are you finishing for her, Amu?" Ikuto asked.

"No reason," she answered.

"We practice in Kukai's," I finally said. Amu, Kukai and Rima slapped their head for some reason. Did I say something wrong?

"Oh… It's Kukai's house. Why didn't you want to tell me?" Ikuto asked while slowly getting closer to Amu.

"No, its nothing," Amu replied.

"And why did Miki say Am?" he asked.

"OK! NO MORE QUESTIONS! KUKAI'S HOUSE EVERY WEDNESDAY TILL FRIDAYS FROM 4-6 OR LATER. IF ANYONE DARE TO COMPLAIN OPEN YOUR FREAKIN MOUTHS. IF YOU DON'T THEN SHUT UP!" Rima snapped. The whole room went quiet. We don't want to mess with Rima. She can look sweet, but she is a demon.

"WHAT'S YOUR ANSWER?!"Rima shouted.

"Yes, maam," everybody except for Amu and Kukai saluted.

* * *

Rima's POV

Everybody headed home and I was driving with Amu in the Lamborghini Gallardo. Kukai is sending Ikuto off on the McLaren. That blue-headed freak wanted a ride.

"That was a close one Rima," Amu started up a conversation.

"Oh-oh, tell me about it. That guy can't keep his mouth to himself!" I replied sounding a little bit irritated.

"And thanks for that scream back then, it kept us a lot of trouble," she thanked.

"Well, no prob. But we got another problem. Our house has become Kukai's house. What are we going to do? He's definitely going to find out we live together," I asked sounding a little bit panicked. Oh, who am I kidding, I am panicking.

"Maybe if go home later than Kukai, and he could be the only one home?" Amu suggested.

"I'm not talking about that. But our clothes, our room, our things. It's all there. Our make-up, dresses, shoes and pads. Boys don't dig that," I reminded her.

"Oh… right. Can't we just prevent them from going up to our room. The dance room_ is_ underground. And we could just take our things from the laundry and toilet to our room and return it thereafter he goes home," she concluded.

"Remind me why we have to hide him from knowing that we live together," I asked.

"Because, he'll start asking questions. And since he's Kukai's old neighbor, he probably knows Kukai's parents and will ask _things_. Like why don't you go with your parents, and others. We can't let him in on this. Especially after what happened to Tadase," she explained.

"Oh," was all I said. And we didn't talked all the way home. I pulled in the driveway in front of our gate, and search for the remote.

"Hey, Rima," Amu started.

"Yeah?" I said while rummaging through the side pocket on the door.

"Will everything be alright?" she asked.

I found the remote for the gate and replied to her, "I don't … know"

I pressed the remote and the gate opened.

* * *

JalaLoveLatte: Done.

Ikuto: Done

JalaLoveLatte: Ignore him.

Amu: ahahahaha.

JalaLoveLatte: I'm going to skip this thing cause I am so damn sleepy. It's 4 a.m.

Amu: Please R&R.


	7. Chapter 6

JalaLoveLatte: Wassup! Um… guys, I don't actually know when to start the amuto thing… or the romance so I was wondering if you could help me by reviewing this story on if you want more romance between who and who.. and jealousy or the pairings and stuff.. thx!

Ikuto: You're asking for too much.

JalaLoveLatte: Well, you're asking for Amu so if you want her shut up.

Ikuto: What makes you the boss of me?

JalaLoveLatte: I might not be your boss but I am the writer of this story.

Ikuto: …..

Amu: Jala-chan is the writer of this but she doesn't own Shugo Chara! Or any of its characters. Peach Pit does :D

* * *

Recap:

"Where are we going to practice?" Ikuto asked.

"OK! NO MORE QUESTIONS! KUKAI'S HOUSE EVERY WEDNESDAY TILL FRIDAYS FROM 4-6 OR LATER. IF ANYONE DARE TO COMPLAIN OPEN YOUR FREAKIN MOUTHS. IF YOU DON'T THEN SHUT UP!" Rima snapped.

"Well, no prob. But we got another problem. Our house has become Kukai's house. What are we going to do? He's definitely going to find out we live together," I asked sounding a little bit panicked.

"Hey, Rima," Amu started.

"Yeah?" I said while rummaging through the side pocket on the door.

"Will everything be alright?" she asked.

I found the remote for the gate and replied to her, "I don't … know"

* * *

Kukai's POV

I was driving to Ikuto's old house and he suddenly asked me some questions. I didn't really pay attention at first because I had my own thoughts. Such as "What the heck am I going to do?! The house that we shared is now _mine_….. ARGHHHH!" How am I suppose to keep it a secret. Ikuto knows me longer than anyone! Fuck, he's even born in the same hospital as I am. ARH! What's worse is that Ikuto always sees right through me. _Always._ I can never lie to him. Never. Even if I'm trying to.

"Are you…. Alright?" he asked me. See? HE SEES RIGHT THROUGH ME.

"Yeah… why won't I be?" I replied, trying to be calm.

"Ahh.. no you're not," he said with a 'y'know' tune.

"Umm.. yes I am, besides, there's nothing to freak out for. I mean, I'm totally calm. I'm like the calmest of the calmest. I'm not nervous, I'm really not. What makes you say that?" I backed up.

"…. I never said anything about freaking out or being calm or nervous. Seriously what is wrong with you?" he asked again.

Wow. Amu is right. He does ask a lot of things.

"Nothing," I fake smiled.

"O…k…?" he gave up.

The ride went longer than I expected.

"Hey, so I've been thinking. Is there…. Something weird with Amu and Rima?" he asked.

Fudge! He's suspicious… I got to get his mind off of this.

"Oh, look… there's your house, can you please open the gate,"

"Hey, Kukai. The gates open automatically. Look," he pointed.

"Oh, right. Yeah, I knew that… Just gonna drive in. Ok, there we go. Ahaha…haha..ha,"

Ikuto gave me 'the' face and got out of the car. Then, so did I. What am I going to do? Well, I'm here at his house because he wanted me to drive him here.

"You comin'?" he asked as he entered the door. I struggled for an answer more or less. I need to help Amu and Rima clean their things out. And not to mention that is going to be hard. I mean, Amu's not that hard to clean up with but Rima… oh no, you do not want to touch her things. Or more lessly clean it. It's everywhere. Everywhere. I even found he things on my drawer. And inside the car. And inside the fridge, and I'm not talking about food.

"You comin?" he asked again.

"Y-Yeah, of course. It's been a long time since I've been here,"

I went in his house. And boy.. everything still looks the same. He even had his baby toys laying around at the shoe shelf. I laughed when I saw it and teased him but he yanked the toy out of my hands and look away. I guess the house isn't the only thing that hasn't changed. I went in further and all of his furniture are still I the same place. I thought it changed but… what can you expect from someone that hasn't been at home for like … what? …. 10 years? That wasn't a joke … or sarcasm… His mother …. Passed away when he was four. And then he and his father decided to go away from Japan to forget about her. Don't need to know how that worked cause they ended up back here, where they started.

"So," I started as I looked in the fridge to find two bottles of cola, "did you take on the violin like you ever wanted. Remember? 'I want to be like my daddy when I grow up'" I teased and imitated his little boy voice as I sat down on the couch with him.

"Oh, shut up. And yeah. I did take on the violin as I said I will," he answered while taking his drink.

"Hahahahah, guess someone's a daddy's little boy," I joked.

"Pssh, at least I'm true to my words. And I have a realistic dream. Unlike you. You wanted to become a super hero and safe the world from evil, like that's ever going to happen" he rolled his eyes at the super hero part.

"Yeah… it's never going to happen," I said sarcastically. Ya kidding me? I have a freakin super ability and I can fly and walk on water or thin air. I kick asses to save the world from getting assed. And I live in a twisted bitter magical one-heck of a roller coaster ride of a life!... Or on the edge of it. If I knew being a superhero was like… this….. I would never even dream of it.

"Being a superhero is tough you know, not like you can handle it or anything," he topped it.

Oh you don't even know how tough it can be! Seriously! You have to go on a crazy mission to fight creatures we humans made ourselves for better technology that can shoot lasers that moves as fast as a blink of an eye. You..You have to go on dark alleys, a secret government facility, trapped in a cage full of rattle snakes and lions, go through a passage way full of booby traps, get through a sheet of unbreakable glass, play tag with a giant ass boulder, chased down by a molten lava run and don't even get me started on defense. We threw away that crap years ago when that Cytron broke my ankle. Luckily we heal faster than normal average humans. A broken bone will heal in probably around 3 days. That's only if you have just a crack on your bone. If it's really broken than it might take only a week. But if we get stabbed, its going to take probably two weeks to a month. Restoring meat is a lot harder than you think. And to think that we eat chicken, beef and other things is just cruel.

"Kukai!"

"Wha? What?!"

"I've been calling you for like six times,"

"Oh… ok im sorry, what was it that you were saying?"

"What's wrong with you. Just a while ago you had that face whenever you lost a fight/bet, or whenever something is late, or when you eat or drink something expired. But it looks like you were in lots of thoughts."

Wow. Observant much. What are you a stalker? Well sorry bro. I like girls… not boys with …. pretty hair.

"Nothing… Just… y'know…. Thinking…. Bout stuffs you don't really need to know about. So on with you speaking," I spoke faster as I said bout.

"o..k? So, I was saying. What do you think of Amu and Rima. You're like… their best friend right?" he asked. Why was he asking this?

"Umm. Yeah. They're awesome.. and cool…. They don't act like a slut … they don't act all flirty…. they're my dudes.. you know, like my own personal brother," I said coolly.

After I said that, he seems to be in a lot of thoughts. Oh man. What has he figured out?

_~My mind is a warrior. My heart is a foreigner. _

_My eyes are the colour of red like the sun-~_

"Hello." I talked through the phone.

"_Kukai. Where are you?!" _

"In Ikuto's house"

"_Well, what the heck were you thinking?"_

"Umm… just now, about my childhood dreams,"

"_I meant… what could you possibly be thinking about until you forget to bring your chrome reminder!"_

"What? I have my …" I looked at my wrist and found nothing, "Ok, maybe I forgot,"

"_Yeah. Big Time. Now get here immediately!"_

"Why?"

"_A Cytron appeared. And worst, two of them that is."_

"What?! Two?! There has never been two!"

"_I know. That's why, something is wrong."_

"Ok, I'll be there immediately," I said while ending the phone call.

"What was that about?" Ikuto asked.

Crap! I forgot this boy was here.

"Umm," I struggled as I got all my things and reached for the door, "I…. have…. to…. get my…. bunny… out of the pet shop clinic,"

"You have a bunny?" he asked, rather puzzled.

"Yeah. Why not? BYE" I said while running outside.

"Wait! What about your car?"

"I'll come back to get it later. The pet shop is almost closing!"

* * *

Ikuto's POV

Ok. Now that is definitely weird. It's not possible that Kukai has a bunny. He's allergic to bunnies. If he had really gotten a pet, it would probably be a dog. His favourite animal is the dog. There's something wonky here. Ok. That's it. I'm going to find out everything.

I secretly followed Kukai. Truthfully, I didn't know how it was going to go. But let the chase ….. BEGIN.

(A.N. This might seem confusing but I'm going to write it anyway. The normal lines are Kukai's POV and **the bold lines are Ikuto's POV.** I'm going to keep changing it.. so watch out for whose POV it is! Oh, and almost forgot to mention _phone calls are italic_ and other things are underlined [don't worry about this underline thingy cause I think you'll get it])

**I chased Kukai till we were out of the neighborhood. He ran faster after he took a left in front of my house. He must have known that I'm chasing him. Seriously… that guy is as sneaky as he'll ever be! And, wow, his athletic endurance is high! **

Why the heck is Ikuto following me?! Is he suspicious? Man, I have to get him of my back. If he catches up to me …. Amu's going to light a fire in my hair. What's first is first…. I got to get to somewhere else more crowded. The nearest shopping streets around here is….. umm….. Otome Jou? No… that's not till miles from here…. Umm…. OH! Shin Damio! Don't be surprised. I go all over town and outer town to search for the Cytrons and Euclops … so basically, I know all the streets here. All the nicks and knacks and alley ways to this town and a couple more. Plan 'Get Ikuto off my back or I'll be dead' Commences … NOW! (A.N. Sorry for the bad naming skills. I don't really have anymore ideas)

**We were in a shopping street. This is the closest shopping district from my house. This is the Shin Dam… Damea? Damei? Well… Shin Dam something. Did he plan this all out? As I thought … nothing less from the boy who successfully tricked the school to have a one week holiday on kindergarten. He wants to get me off his back huh? Well…. Bring it on!**

I ran through crowds of people but he just won't seem to give up! I need something else to delay him… or to stop him. The only way to stop him is to either let him catch me or put him in an accident. Well, I'm not going to give up or put my best guy friend in danger, so that leaves me no choice. I got to delay him. But how?! It's one thing to delay him for just a few seconds by getting him lost in the crowds but …. Wait… delay?

**I keep getting pushed by the crowd of people here. But I can still get away from that. How much further are we going to run? … Wait …. Kukai's answering his phone? **

(A.N. The phone call can only be heard by Kukai. Not Ikuto.)

"I'm in no state of talking right now" I said through the phone while running through a bunch of people.

"_Well, Guess what? I'm also in no state of waiting right now"_

"Thought so"

"_So hey, where the heck are you? Did you stop to buy an ice cream or something"_

"Uh.. noo…. But I'm stuck in a situation" I was busy rummaging through the crowds and told her that.

"_What?! What kind of situation?! Hurry up!"_

"Umm…. I'm kinda being chased by Ikuto"

"_The heck?! KUKAI YOU! ….. Just…. Just get him off you back and get your ass back here!"_

"Ok…. But…" I stopped when I saw a traffic light, "Nevermind…. I'll be there soon... Just wait with Rima,"

"Ok.."

I ended the phone call and ran straight.

**It seems the phone call has ended.. But who was he talking through… ARGH! Whatever! It's no time to be thinking about that. And where is he headed to this time. Ok. He headed left.. What's over there? That's….. a…. Crap!**

10

I gotta hurry!

9

**Oh no you don't Kukai! **

8

Almost there!

7

**What is up with this crowd of people? I'm getting pushed back.**

6

Finally got out of that crowd.. crap.. six more seconds!

5

**ARGH! Finally… reached out!**

4

I started to run across the zebra cross

3

**Oh Shoot! He's halfway there!**

2

Made it! Now.. He won't be able to make it. I ran towards an alley.

1

**I'm not going to make it…. So I started going slower on my pace.**

0

**And the green light turned red as the cars passed along. Crap. I lost him. What is up with this?! Why is he so desperate to get away from me? And.. he called Amu and Rima dudes and brothers. So was I right? And what was about that phone call… What did he mean there was never two… two of what? Argh! This is a disaster. Well… I'll just ask him tomorrow.**

* * *

Kukai's POV

Finally I lost him! I panted from my run. That has to be one of the longest run or the suspense run I have ever gone through. Ah….. really….. what… a… tir..ing…. run….

"Ents… pe…rren" I said through pants.

And my whole body started to be covered with metallic spirits and shined brightly and popped. I was now officially transformed. I wish it was more fashionably like some headbands would be good. Or .. some bandana! Yeah! I like that….

….

I must be delirious right now… got to get to Amu and Rima…. Fast!

* * *

Ahh where are they? Maybe I can get to call them. But really… why did Ikuto chased me. And moreover, how in the world am I going to explain it to him tomorrow?! I am better off not telling Rima. Rima's a the queen of the devils. I already told Amu. And I know Amu won't tell Rima since she also doesn't want to be stuck with the devil queen for days. Maybe I'll just ask Amu what to do… But, First I GOT to find where they are.

Oh right! I can use that! Since I didn't bring my Chrome Reminder but, I still have my Chrome. Its pretty difficult how we deal with this Chrome. It appear instantly when we transform. Rima said that it was a tablet… but actually that's just what it looks like if we bring it out when we aren't transformed. So it might look like an iPad. But for us, when we use it when we transform, it is this two metal planks that's 10cm long and when we press the top button at the right plank it separates and becomes a tablet. The screen is some sort of holographic screen. (A.N. If you don't know what I mean it's the same as the tablet used in Guilty Crown). The shape sometimes changes according to its app.

Right now I'm using the track map. I pressed the track map app, and the shape of the metal turns into a ear clip (A.N. its like that earphone that goes around your ear to secure what its holding) and I put one in each of my ear. The screen reappears and the shape is like a sunglass. It covers all the parts from your eyebrow to the middle of your nose.

I said , "Track Amu and Rima"

We each have this small disc tracking device that was inserted to our skin. So, we can track each other down. The screen shows the road map of the town and the red dot is where I am, while the initials A and R is in another place. All I need to do is go to the initials while following the route. This thing is really high tech.

After about one minute of rolling through the air with my skateboard, I finally reached Amu and Rima. The only thing is, they were searching.

"Hey, Amu! Rima!" I started and they snapped their heads to me, "What's wrong? You seemed we-"

"You're late. And, as a matter of fact, yeah. We're pretty lost. The one thing that's weird is that we've tracked it down here. But it's not here," Rima started.

"Well, maybe you need to look closer, I mean, we are like standing at the same place as the roof of a 40 story building," I reminded.

"Guys…. I don't think we need to look close enough," Amu said looking downwards.

She found it. The Cytron. We headed right down to it. Rima used her special attack by using her power to control stuffs. We two have a different ability to Amu's. Amu doesn't have special attacks, we do. We can assemble our attack. I only have one and that is to put a soccer ball in fire with my power and transport it multiple times so it would go faster. Faster as in fast. Rima has two. She makes juggling pins and rope to appear and control them.

"Tight Rope Dancer" Rima said and the ropes were coming in at the Cytron.

Then, Amu tried to get close to it, but this one has a electric field. Wow. A Cytron that focuses on defense.

While they tried to get on that one. I was facing the other Cytron. This one doesn't seem special though. So I just threw a flamethrower right at em. And it was destroyed. Apparently, I hit the nerve core, where all the commands come from.

A couple of minutes later we were done.

* * *

"I am serious, how can there be two Cytron at once?!" I complained as we walked back to Ikuto's.

"I don't know, but Utau asked us to come to her office after we're done. She's the one who knows everything right?" Rima told us.

"Yeah, everything. Except telling us her background. Heck, we don't even know any of her relatives or parents. Just her hobbies, likes, dislikes and all that," Amu pointed out.

Well, that is pretty true. We just know all the stuffs she would put in her profile. But, she never told us about her background. Her family, her address, her connections. The only thing we manage to dig out ourselves is her school records. She went to the same high school as us. And we also know nothing about her partner. Whoever she's working with or the other people she had been involved with. No one but one. Fujisaki Nadeshiko. Her secretary. We've known her before since she was a participant in this community work thing to help business, schools, restaurants or any other business that needs help around the place. Fujisaki-sense-… no …. Fujisaki-san got placed in a daycare, and that is where we three met. Well, I should've said adult daycare. Cause ever since the first grade, we've been staying there until our parents pick us up. The story of how we met was also there. It's pretty funny though.

"Hey, Kukai, what car did you bring?" Rima asked.

"Umm.. the McLaren… Why?" I answered. But for some reason Rima stopped with her palm on her forehead and her head looking down. Amu was just simply staring at me with that straight poker face. As if she was wondering whether I was an idiot or not.

"Baka," Amu scolded as she whacked her fist on my forehead. It hurts!

"Was that really called for?" I asked in pain as I rubbed the spot on my forehead where the stinging was coming from. She just stared me again while Rima did the palm slapping thing again.

Amu stared at me again. This time her head bobbed forward as if she was waiting for me to answer. I was just pushing my left eyebrow down and my left cheek upwards. I seriously didn't have any clue. She bobbed her head again and I did my eyebrow cheek thing again. And finally she sighed and opened her mouth.

"That means, the car won't fit for all of us," she finally answered. Oh. So that's the problem.

"You guys go get the car. Amu, don't be there when Kukai gets his car. Just wait at the turn of the road. I will get to Utau's office first. See ya later," Rima went off while jumping through the air and bringing out her carpet and rode on it.

We went and go get the car from Ikuto's house. Luckily, he's not home. And his gate was opened automatically. I wonder if his father ever thought about safety … Or much less likely privacy. Well, I went in the car with Amu and drove immediately to Utau's office. We got there and pulled off. Every company or business that runs between our cycles is hidden. But the funny thing is, its actually related to the place as well. Our office is hidden at the back of the hugest gadget store in Japan. Cyclops, Eutrons and Krones, doesn't that sound a little bit gadgety? And all of this is also because of technology. We parked off at the basement and went to a door. This door can't be approached or knock-down by anyone. Unless you have a card, you won't get in. Even if you wanna shoot the door, bust it open, pry it open, wreck it down, or just straight up bazookaing the whole place, this door is firm as ….. wait… what's the firmest thing in the world?

"Kukai! What are you waiting for, I'm gonna go first you know," Amu called after me. She had swept the card and when you open the door, there was a lift. We went up to the 3rd floor; The office. When the elevator door opened, we could see Rima already waiting in front of the big dark brown oak door with Fujisaki-san next to her.

"Finally, you're here, let's go," Rima said while she gave a nod to Fujisaki-san and pushed the door open.

* * *

Amu's POV

"You're late," a long blonde girl said as she turned her leather swivel chair around from her city view window.

"Sorry, Utau, we got a little stuck finding them," Kukai said as he sat on the semi-circle dark brown leather couch in front of Utau's desk.

Hoshina Utau, 19 years old. She's the manager of this company. Well, one of the rebellious companies. See, we Krones are separated from each other to maintain balance on the number of Euclops and Cytrons there are in a certain place. Euclops and Cytrons are made constantly made by a group called Easter. Easter wants to get their hands on the Crown of Hyceprah. We, not wanting to call that freak head our King, is left with no choice to fight. Euclops and Cytrons are currently absorbing human souls. And we must stop them. According to our team's calculations, they will need 10,000 souls. The fact on how to create the crown is still unknown. But, Utau estimated they got around 3,750 souls more or less. Well, the good news is, they are far from complete. Or ..half.

"Nadeshiko, could you get us some coffee?" Utau asked.

"Hai, Utau," Nadeshiko answered. Then, she walked over to the kitchen.

I sat down, and so did Rima. We were waiting. For Nadeshiko to come back that is.

A few minutes later, Nadeshiko came back. Holding a tray with five mugs of coffee on it. She laid one down on Utau's desk. And the other four on the coffee table placed in the middle of the semi-circle couch. After that, she put the tray down and sat next to Rima. Everyone took the mug on their hands and drank some. Everyone didn't put the mug down, all except for Utau.

"I know what you're going to ask me," she said after putting her mug down, "That's why I called you in."

"So… what is it?" Rima asked as she took another sip at her coffee, "This has never happened before."

"True, and I don't absolutely know either why," Utau replied. She then glanced at Nadeshiko.

"You don't absolutely know. So why not tell us what you _at least _know," I said to Utau.

And again she looked at Nadeshiko. She nodded at her and Nadeshiko opened her mouth to talk.

"Well, guys. It's …. There's some kind of big interference in our system and the results shows that there is another source of energy attracting more Cytron and Euclops," Nadeshiko started, and after qa brief pause she continued, "We can't tell what it is but, we think that it is either they change their motive and now they're focusing on taking Amu down. Or…. I came up with this theory but it is less likely that …. There is … another project similar…. To … you, Amu-chan."

The room went silent as I heard what I said. Those words kept ringing in my ear. Another project similar to me? What could it possibly be? I thought they stopped their research on making Krones. Many people had done it before but they all ended up failing. So, technically they stopped.

"Ok, so, I guess that's the end of this little meet-up right? Then, I have to go home, since I have to go ride through the air and prepare dinner," Rima said as she stood up and glanced at Kukai.

"No. Kukai, you drive Rima home, and Amu will go with us," Utau commanded as she stood up from her desk and headed for her coat stand.

"Ha? Amu with you?" Kukai stated quizzically.

"Yeah, its been a while since I ate at your house, Of course, Nadeshiko will come too you know. Why do you think you have a dinner table for six?" Utau replied.

Kukai went out with Rima and when the car left off, Utau called her driver and went downstairs along with me and Nadeshiko. We stopped at the basement. As the limo Utau had stopped in front of us, I stopped Utau from entering the car.

"Utau, you used to be better at telling lies. That motive-project thing is crap. Now, what's this _really _all about?" I said while crossing my arms.

Utau smiled at Nadeshiko and she smiled back and they both looked at me.

"We knew we can't fool you, so we asked you to ride with us," Utau replied.

"Come on, Amu-chan, don't you wanna know?" Nadeshiko asked as she held her hand out from the car.

I smirked, took her hand, and went inside the car. We drove off.

* * *

Rima's POV

I coated the tenderloin meat with the spices as I fried it on the grilling pan. The smoke was clouding my eye-sight. The sizzling of the oil went everywhere. But this was all worth it, since I am making me and Amu's special recipe of Tenderloin Steak! I didn't say it out loud. We just named it with an exclamation mark.

"OUCH!" I heard a screech coming from the back of my shoulders.

"Kukai, how many times do I need to tell you not to look so close at the deep-fryer! You're lucky that the oil only went to your skin," I scolded as I walked over and pulled him away from the deep-fryer for the sixth time. Man, this guy seriously needs to be taken care of, or to look out after. I mean just look at the boy! He was just sticking his face 10 inches away from the thing. I really wonder why the oil avoided his skin and went for his hand. If I were the oil, I would've gone straight for his eyes.

"And, Kukai, the French fries are already done, turn off the deep-fryer. Also, get the sauce from the pan over there too," I commanded as I flipped the steak over.

When he got all of the food taken out, and the fries on a kitchen paper, he went to get drinks for five people.

A few minutes later, the food was done and we were just about to prepare the table when Amu came to the living room.

"Oh, you guys already finished?" She asked while running over to the kitchen to help prepare the table.

"Yeah, we just did," I replied while placing the steak on each plate and garnish with the sauce and mash potato, "If it wasn't for Kukai and his idiotic mind, we would've gotten the table prepared too. Oh, I got the plates already."

"What? Kukai got burned? We need to apply the medicine. Now," she said as she went to the first aid cabinet right beside the refrigerator. She opened it and reaches down for the mini refrigerator inside the cabinet that kept all the cold medicines. She came back with a burn cream medicine and opened it.

"It's really just oil, Amu," Kukai explained as he straightens his arms.

"Oil or not, its still a burn. Geez, Kukai, you need to be more careful. Good thing your face is alright," she applied the cream on his burn and closed the lid back.

Amu is so kind to another person. I love her so much. She means the world to me. And I'll do anything to keep her safe. She gave me everything that my parents didn't. She was the first one to really love and care for me. She's such an understanding person. And she puts other people before herself. She doesn't care about her happiness, but she cares about others'.

After we finished preparing the table. We all sat down. I am sitting on the right side of Amu and Kukai is on the right side of her. In front of Amu is Utau, and in front of Kukai is Nadeshiko. Amu turned off the lights and lit two candles on the table. It was so beautiful. Then, she served the pot of mushroom soup and bread. We had a talk about our personal lives, and then our problems.

Then, after finishing the appetizer, I served our main course. The steak was delicious. We again talked about Utau's life, her problem with boys and other stuffs. She's a bit self centered but, she's a great person though.

Amu surprised us with a dessert she made last time, blueberry mousse. It was so extravagant! Amu is the best at baking!

We finished dinner and Utau and Nadeshiko decided to stay for the night. We had six bedrooms actually. Three lined up at the right side and two at the left side. The two on the left side are guest rooms. One's designed for Nadeshiko with a ¾ purple and ¼ brown wallpaper (one vertical wallpaper) and dark purple abstract lines all over. The other one is designed for a boy. Kukai designed it. It was dark blue, and it has a very mature furniture. Kukai said if someone were to ever visit. And lastly there's a room at the end of the hallway is especially for Utau. She picked the wallpapers herself and everything. All rooms have king size beds, four pillows, a walk in wardrobe, a personal bathroom with the same toiletries and a bathtub, a working desk, a couch, a 60 inch flat screen TV, a CD player, a book shelf and a coffee table. For us three, we added some personal stuff for the room. Kukai and Amu added a guitar stand and a music stand. I added nothing cause I play nothing. And these items modify to the room. So it goes with the style of the room and every one of them is different.

We went to the living room and watched TV. Mostly hang out with some drinks and chips and dips. We played truth or dare a couple of times. I liked these times. The three of us were living here but at some point Nadeshiko and Utau started to live with us a couple of months every now and then. And we had times like these too many times. It's natural for us to be fond of it, cause we already are a family.

Few hours later, it was 2 a.m. We decided to get some sleep, and everyone went to their rooms. We had an enjoyable time. But, the real thing begins tomorrow. And the problem just got bigger. I forgot it a while ago, but heck, as if I could forget it.

Tomorrow's Wednesday.

Practice.

* * *

JalaLoveLatte: Hey guys, I'm sorry for quite the delay. See, I was out of town for the last few days and I just didn't have any internet. But I still kept writing though. And as soon as I got back from my trip, I uploaded this.

Ikuto: Wow. For the first time, this chapter finished before 12.00 p.m.

JalaLoveLatte: Sorry, Ikuto, I'm kind of tired and I wanna make this fast.

Ikuto: Well, let me cut it short. Please R&R.

JalaLoveLatte: Wait, I was going to say that. Why are you interu-

~CUT SHORT~


	8. Chapter 7

JalaLoveLatte: Yo! Sorry, for not being able to update sooner. I was working on my new fanfic; Gender Endanger, and some other stuffs I got in my hands.

Ikuto: Apology NOT forgiven.

JalaLoveLatte: Ehh? Why not?

Ikuto: Coz, you let my handsome hot face gone to waste by not writing!

Amu: *murmurs* Bastard.

Ikuto: What?

Amu: Nothin'. Please Enjoy this story! And Jala-chan does not own Shugo Chara! Or any of its characters!

* * *

Recap:

We had an enjoyable time. But, the real thing begins tomorrow. And the problem just got bigger. I forgot it a while ago, but heck, as if I could forget it.

Tomorrow's Wednesday.

Practice.

* * *

Utau's POV

I woke up. But, I didn't want to. I was awake, though I didn't want to get up. If you get what I meant, I am definitely _NOT_ a morning person. My hair's all messed up. And I can't really move an inch of my body. Arh, I hate mornings. But, there's work to do. So I went to the side of the bed and got off…. More like, _crawled_ to the side of the bed and_ fell _off. I was pretty sure that made a loud *THUD* since my whole body fell to the ground. I got up with the help of my legs and went over to the shower. They made every bed room in this house has their own bathroom. I showered up and got out of the bathroom. Yes, Naked. I picked my clothes. It was a plain white v neck tee with a dark blue vest, and a blueberry ruffled skirt. Then I slipped on translucent black stockings and went down the stairs.

I was greeted by mostly everyone except for Kukai who was not there. Rima was at the living room curled up on the couch watching news while Amu made pancakes and Nadeshiko made coffee.

"Slept well?" Amu asked while she flipped a pancake, wearing not more than a simple grey shoulder-cut tee with the sleeves stopping at the elbow and a white mid-length pants.

"Yup, and for those pancakes, I want the-"

"Triple cinnamon and honey stack with maple syrup and fresh strawberries," she continued for me. I smiled at her for remembering my type of food.

I took a seat at the table and shortly after I sat, Rima walked over to the table while fixing her "Dance" abstract white off shoulder tee and short blue denims.

"Amu, my pancakes are my usual right?" she asked as she sat down next to me. Nadeshiko served coffee for everyone and helped Amu serve the pancakes.

"Mochiron! Here's your two stack blueberry pancake with maple syrup and one scoop of vanilla ice cream," Amu mentioned as she laid the plate of breakfast in front of Rima.

She laid mine in front of me when Kukai suddenly appeared with a grey sleeveless muscle hoodies unzipped on top of a plain white tee and the same pants as Amu (A.N. Its unisex pants XD)

"OAH! PANCAKES!" He cheered as he rushed over and took a seat in front of me, "I hope you remember my favorite."

"Umm…by favorite do you mean the triple stack plain pancake with chocolate syrup and chocolate ice cream?" she teased while putting the pancake in front of the drooling boy.

"Amu! You're the best!" he hugged her. And next one to talk is….

"3… 2…. 1," Rima counted down as a reminder for Kukai to let go of Amu and he did.

I giggled, satisfied that my hunch was right. These people never change. But I also want them to stay this way forever

"What's wrong, Utau?" Nadeshiko asked as she sat next to me after taking off her apron that covered her white tank top underneath a purple elbow length unbuttoned button down shirt and blue jeans.

"Nothing, it's just that it's been a while after our last breakfast together," I replied.

"And by a while you mean just the last two months. We stayed here over a week for that time," she shot back at me.

"Well, that's true but… I really miss this," I confessed.

"I know. I also miss this sensation," Amu agreed with me as she placed Nadeshiko her two caramel pancake and fresh blueberries with maple syrup, then sat next to Kukai holding a plate of two normal pancakes with butter and maple syrup not to forget one scoop of strawberry ice cream.

"So, Utau, what's up with that thud?" Rima asked as we began to enjoy our food.

"Ah.. that.. I was too lazy to get up and fell off the bed," I admit. And everybody laughed. Even Nadeshiko.

"Looks like someone's still not a morning person," Amu teased with her singsong voice.

"Well, that fell really woke you up didn't it?" Kukai commented while chuckling.

"Maybe a little bit too much," Nadeshiko added and we laughed again. Including me.

"I got to admit," Amu started after we all settled down, "It's really been a while since I laughed like that."

We all smiled smugly at her.

"Yeah, me too," Rima agreed.

We all did. You see, our lives… are really far away from normal. We rarely get to laugh in face of danger everywhere we go. The only time we could laugh our hearts out is by spending time together like this. We all been through those painful experiences and we bared it. Cause no matter how painful or depressed it was for me, they always took a part of it and shared the pain. We got each other's back. This company isn't just your ordinary company. For me, it's a family company.

"So, guys, do you mind if we stay here for a while?" I asked. Although I'm pretty sure what the answer would be.

"Yeah… but," Kukai answered. But?

The three looked at each other while I and Nadeshiko were confused. They seem to have a hard time making a decision.

"Look, if it's a bother then I wont-"

"No!" Amu quickly denied, "It's not a bother, it's just that.. Kukai's old neighbor boy from when he was a child came back and joined our dance club, and we practice here,"

"Oh," I said.

"I don't get it, is that a problem?" Nadeshiko asked and break the weird tension.

"Since this friend of Kukai's knows him and his family, he might ask questions. And they are just …. Careful, cause they don't want things to get out of hand like it did with… y'know…. Tadase," I explained and made the tension grew back as I mentioned the name 'Tadase'. Well… no one can deny it. We all regretted what happened to him. He would've never ended up…. Like that…. If we hadn't dragged him in.

"Ok, then, but, why do you guys are so worried? We'll be back later than your friends are done," Nadeshiko asked again while trying to get the mood up.

"Cause he doesn't," Kukai finally said, "And we don't want to let him know, since he won't believe my reasoning. After all, he knows my parents job… he wouldn't believe if we told him that made-up back story."

"But, you guys can stay here," Rima cheerfully said as the tension lifted up.

"Yeah, and it would be more fun. But, Nadeshiko, you cook tonight's dinner 'kay?" Amu happily commanded.

"EHH? Why?" Nadeshiko pouted.

"Cause, I want to taste that Curry you made," Amu replied childishly.

"Only for that?" She asked again.

"Come on, Fujisaki-san. It won't be a bother," Kukai barged into the conversation.

"Kukai, how long do I have to tell you to call me Nadeshiko!"

"Ahahaha, so long as I enjoy hearing you say that, Fu-ji-sa-ki-san" He slyly replied as we three girls giggled. Nadeshiko excluded.

"Come on!" she burst.

"And, I want to eat that curry of yours too," he added.

"It's too much work!" she grunted.

"I also want to eat it," Rima joined while having this inerasable smile on her face.

"Why does everyone want me to cook?" she denied.

"Cause, we are tired of preparing our own food," the three kids admitted in tune and then burst with laughter. I started to laugh too.

"Utau! Help me!" She complained as she looked at me.

"Hmm… I also want a bit of that curry of yours," I teased as we four started to go with another round of laughter.

The more Nadeshiko was upset, the funnier it gets and the more laughter there are. Nadeshiko eventually laughed with us and for some reason, we all ended up laying on the floor while clenching our stomachs.

"Ahahaha… Ouch ouch ouch," Amu laughed in pain as her stomach couldn't take no more. The sight of this was funny that made the rest of us laugh more.

"Ahahaha! My stomach! My .. stomach… ouch," Kukai said through pants as he slowed down his laughing. We all finally calmed down and stayed laying on the wooden floor.

We stayed silent for a long time. Like five minutes. Thinking. But then I suddenly remembered something.

"Hey, Guys?" I asked while staring at the ceiling.

"Hm?" They replied.

"Don't you have school to go to?" I continued as I shifted my gaze to them.

The room went silent once more. Until..

"YABAI! What time is it?" Amu shooted back up to her feet and rushed to the clock while Rima and Kukai stood right back up in a second.

"AHHH! IT'S 10:30!" she snapped.

Kukai, Rima and Amu started running here and there, preparing things, cleaning dishes, getting ready, and going on a cursing role. They ran back and forth and back and forth while sputtering curses everywhere and complaining. Actually, they could've gotten much more faster if they would ask me and Nadeshiko to do it but, telling them at…. This time…. Wouldn't get through.

"BYE!" was the last thing we heard from those three as the door banged close with a loud noise. No, actually after the door noise we heard someone said 'Sorry' at a distance.

We stood there dumbfounded while the sweat drops are hanging by our heads. We were more surprised to see how they can get the place cleaned up, the dishes cleaned and washed, got ready and left in less than two minutes.

"Um… Nadeshiko?" I asked for her.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think they'll be alright?"

"…. Nah"

"That was extremely negative coming from you,"

"Well, about the dance, I don't think they can get everything cleaned… their clothes are everywhere… at least Rima's is"

"Yeah… Wanna help them?"

"How so"

"Cleaning the place a little bit,"

"….. We should get to work," Nadeshiko admitted trying to avoid the suggestion.

"…. Yeah, we really should," I agreed also thinking it was a bad idea.

Well, to be honest, it's not a bad idea… but…. Let's just stop there.

We got our clothes ready and went to work borrowing their Pearl White Lamborghini Murcielago, since they already took the Gallardo and Bugatti Veyron.

* * *

Ikuto's POV

Class is so boring; right now we're having third period. Can't wait till fourth then we have lunch break. I realized that I have five of six of my classes with Amu, Rima and Kukai. They three have all their classes together, seriously they are inseparable.

There are 3 classes for 1st years. And I'm in class 1. This school works in a different way so we all have our classes together. That means year 1, 2, and 3 combined. It is weird but then the principal decided to have us all study the same topic. We also choose our own classes. But, we have Sports and Home Ec. Together, but this only goes on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Other than that we choose freely and changes everyday. So the rest seven are chosen from these subjects: (A.N. These subjects are random)

-Geometry

-Physics

-Arts

-Music

-French

-Spanish

-Chemistry

-English

-Mathematics

-Biology

-Mandarin

-History

-Performance Arts.

I chose English, Music, French, Geometry, Arts and History. I have Sports, Home Ec., Music, English, French, History and Arts with Amu and the others. Now, for third period, is French, so I am supposed to be with Amu now…. Why do I keep thinking about Amu? She… or He… could likely be a B-O-Y. But, during sports.. her body was to die for! So I was sure she was a girl… then again, it could be fake. To add the fact, she's athletic, boyish and she doesn't flaunt. Rima included. Ok, then let's say she is a girl. Then, why isn't she attracted to me? Every girl… and I mean EVERY GIRL I met always got embarrassed or act shy or fall in love with me! I am the exact definition of HOT. And, my abs is starting to show. It's almost like Kukai's. Oh yeah, when did he get abs?

Speaking of which, they're not here! I snapped out of my thoughts and looked around while the teacher talks rapidly in fluent French. I was right. They weren't here. But this happens rarely.. I mean, they do disappear out of nowhere in the middle of class and returns like nothing happened. They skipped quite a lot of class too. But, I never saw them late to school. I didn't see them at school either. What happened?

*BAM*

A loud noise by the door caught our attention.

"Sorry.. we're… late… Miss… Sophie….," Kukai said through pants. Wow, he must be reaaalllyy tired of running. When he got further inside the classroom, Rima and Amu appeared next to him. I started to feel a little angry. Why?

"We….. track…. Just… sorry," Rima said unclearly as exhausted as Kukai. Amu seemed exhausted too. They always go to school together. Ah! There! That angriness again. Why am I angry for no reason?

"What?" The teacher asked perplexed by her unclear sentenced.

"She said 'We lost track of time and just went here so sorry'" Amu fixed her incomplete sentence.

"Very well, take your seats please," the teacher commanded as she continued on teaching.

Our classroom doesn't use desk and stuff. It's the long table and bench-like chairs that looks like stairs. (A.N. Like in Vampire Knight and colleges)

They sat next to me. Kukai was the closest one to me so I asked him, "Hey, dude"

"Ikuto! Hi," he answered.

"So.. Care to explain why you're late?"

"Umm.. yeah… we… found a lost cat and returned it to its owner so…"

Right, I rolled my eyes. Does he know that I can see right through him when he lies? But, I'll keep that a secret for my advantage.

"Ok," I let that lie slide, "Btw, we're going to have dance practice at your house today right?"

"Yeah"

"I don't exactly know how to get there, cause the last time I went to your house was like how many years ago and it was just a ten second walk," I explained.

"Oh….." he said before his head got dragged by Amu who was sitting next to him and pulled him in close to whisper something to his ear.

I waited patiently and his head got back to me.

"I can give you a ride!" He proposed the idea.

"Ok then," I answered rather weirdly.

And the class ended.

* * *

Kukai's POV

"I don't exactly know how to get there, cause the last time I went to your house was like how many years ago and it was just a ten second walk," he explained.

"Oh," I answered and I got pulled by Amu.

"Ouch!" I shrieked softly, "What's wrong with you?"

"Use this opportunity!" she whispered.

"What?"

"Tell him you're going to give him a ride and make time for us to clean the house, and don't be back until everybody arrives," she explained softly in my ear.

"Why do I have to wait for everyone to arrive?" I whispered back.

"So I can tell them the situation," she said, "And I'll make something up," she continued before I could talk.

I got back to Ikuto and said, "I can give you a ride!"

* * *

TimeSkip; Afterschool

"Come on, Ikuto," I complained.

Once again, he was surrounded by girls. And what's worse is that he responds to them! Give me my old innocent sweet Ikuto back! How can he change so much since the last time I saw him. Well, the girls are partly to blame too, they flaunt too much. Around me too. Until just now, they were flaunting over both of us, but I knew how to get rid of them.

"Sorry ladies, seems like Kukai wants me to go with him," he said attractively. In my point of view, it's disgusting!

"Eeehh?"

"Why?"

"Ikuto~~~ Don't go"

"No, that's not fun"

The flaunting girls whined while trying to show more cleavage than normal. They show their cleavage too much by their clothes in the first place.

"Kukai, let him stay"

"Yeah Kukai"

"Ikuto is ours too"

"Kukai can also stay with us"

Stay with you? NO WAY! They started crowding both me and Ikuto. I gave up and started to leave.

"Ok then, if Ikuto wants to stay then I'll let him stay. But I have to go, so bye," I reasoned and I walked away.

"Wait Kukai!" I heard Ikuto shout behind me.

Yeah, my planned worked.

"Sorry babes, I really have to go. But I'll make it up to you," he winked at them and left the heart-eyed ladies behind him.

He caught up to me and we were outside now, I strode over to my car and saw that Amu and Rima had already left. I walked to the Gallardo and got to the driver's seat. Ikuto just stood there like he was confused.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Isn't that Amu's car?" he asked.

Oh crap! Forgot that our cars belong to one of us separately now.

"Yeah, we went to school together this morning and I drove," I lied.

"Then, how did Amu got home?"

Fuck, another thing I forgot to explained… um… I need an excuse.

"She went with Rima," I lied again. Well, I didn't really lie cause that_ is_ what they did.

He went in the car and we drove away.

Inside the car, he plugged his iPhone and started playing music. He chose Beautiful Goodbye by Maroon 5. Oh, this song. I like this song. Set that aside, what am I going to do? And how am I suppose to make time until all the members have arrived. We got off school at 3:30 and the practice is at members usually get there at 4 take or add 5 minutes. That means for 30 minutes, where am I going to go? The usual ride from home to school only takes about 5 minutes.

"So, your new house huh?" he started a conversation.

"Yeah,"

"Is it big?"

"You'll see" I smirked cause I got an Idea, "Ikuto, company me to the supermarket kay?"

"Why?" he asked.

"I need to get refreshments and other stuffs," I answered.

"Ok," he agreed.

And off I go to the furthest supermarket I knew that was in a range of 10 minutes. Umm… 10 minutes range within home… the furthest is… Toyo Super. Ok, then off we go!

The music changed again and again, we sang along to some of the music and stayed quiet in some. We talked about stuff and before I knew it, we were there.

* * *

After Shopping!

We roamed the supermarket aimlessly without directions. We bought useless stuffs and refreshments and snacks, and now we're back at the car after putting the groceries away.

"So, we bought really many useless stuffs," he admitted and chuckled, I did chuckle too.

"Yeah, and why did we bought this?" I asked holding up a bubble maker machine.

"I do not know man," he replied, "But, it does make cute bubbles," he continued and pressed the button and bubbles started to form everywhere.

We burst out laughing, but I stopped laughing when I looked at the clock. We only wasted 10 minutes. That means I still have another ten to waste. But Rima and Amu haven't message me at all!

I pressed the button to the machine again and the bubbles stopped forming. I took out my phone and found Amu's contact and messaged her.

* * *

Amu

Me: Amu, how long should

I keep Ikuto?

* * *

And I touched the send button. I waited and she replied.

* * *

Amu

Me: Amu, how long should

I keep Ikuto?

Amu: The other members haven't come,

just keep him busy till five past four.

* * *

Seriously?! What am I going to do?

"Kukai?" Ikuto asked, " What's wrong dude, you're like, totally pissed out."

"Ah.. it's nothing," I answered.

"Ok, so, now we're going back to your house?"

I flinched at this question. And I got yet another brilliant idea.

"yeah," I answered and started the car.

It's simple to take away time. The drive from here back to school is ten minutes, and it's going to be four by then. So, when I get to the school, I'll just drive to the busy streets near that place and go back home when Amu messages me.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later

We drove, and drove, and drove. Ikuto was kind of out of it so he wouldn't suspect a thing. Then I got a call. I picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Kukai, you can go home now"_

"Ok, how about that other problem"

"_I've told everyone that this is your house and they understood"_

"How?"

"_You really don't want to know"_

"Ok? Thanks Amu"

"_No prob, but hurry here k'? BYE"_

And the call ended.

"Was that Amu?" Ikuto asked.

"Yeah, she said everyone but us is there already," I answered.

"How did she get into your house?" he asked confused.

"Ah.. that.. she has a key to my house, and the gate opens by a remote so.. yeah," I explained.

"Why does_ she_ have _your _key and remote," he asked again.

"Umm.. cause…. I gave it to her?" I answered.

"Ok then," he gave up.

And the drive back to my house was quiet except for the music playing from Ikuto's phone.

* * *

Time Skip: After Practice

Amu's POV

We were all laying on the ground now. Well, only the three of us though. Practice was three times harder than ever before! Just because the addition of one member, we need to be careful even in our own house. Luckily, we finished cleaning everything of ours into our room, but then we still needed to prevent Tsukiyomi from entering our room. And he just wants to go upstairs! Luckily, the dance room is at the basement. Below the garage. We could go there by using a elevator. We had the elevator built right next to the front door. So when you go inside, after you take your shoe off, you take one step to the higher level of the floor which is our living room (A.N. Like other animes at the front porch, they divide their floor so they can sit on a higher floor level to put their shoe on), the elevator is on left side on the lower floor level.

And there is a bathroom on the dance room too. The dance room is soundproof and is mirrored. It has a wooden floor and all sorts of instruments are there. We keep the piano at the living room, guitars at our own room, and other musical instruments here. The cabinet is the mirror itself. Behind the mirror is where we store our musical instruments. And no one knows that yet.

"Guys" Kukai said.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"How did you manage to convince the others not to tell Ikuto about our house?"

"Umm…" I and Rima hesitated.

* * *

*FLASHBACK*

"_Huh?" Rhythm said, "Not wanting Ikuto to know this is your house too?" _

"_Yeah," I replied._

"_Why-desu?" Su asked._

"_Yeah, why not? I mean, is there a reason why you don't want him to know?" Daichi asked._

"_You could just tell him the reason why, I bet he'll understand," Dia backed him up._

"_It's not really your fault that they got moved overseas, Amu-chan," Ran comforted._

"_It's really not like that," Rima declined._

"_Then what's it like?" Miki asked._

"_It's cause…" I mumbled._

"_It's cause Tsukiyomi's got a big crush on Kukai," Rima explained._

"_EEEHHHH?" _

*End of FLASHBACK*

* * *

We couldn't tell him that… If we did he'd kill us.

"And everybody was acting weird to Ikuto, saying that they'll support him. What's that suppose to mean?" he asked again.

"Ahahaha, that aside," I laughed, "He was quite the dancer."

"Yeah!" Kukai exclaimed, "I never thought he could dance though."

"I'll admit he's good, but he's not as good as us," Rima accepted.

I laughed it off. And soon, Nadeshiko and Utau went home.

We had Sushi for dinner. It's delivered by the way. We would like to make it ourselves but we didn't have time. We talked about stuff. And we ended up in the living room watching a movie marathon. Then, time passed and we all started to feel sleepy, so we decided to rest since it is already 1 a.m.

* * *

I was in my bed. Alone. My thoughts are filled with the stuffs that Utau said yesterday night. About the truth. I shifted on my bed, right and left. Hugging my pillow. Flipped over and move around. And I still couldn't fall asleep. The truth bugged me so much that I couldn't fell asleep. It was now 1:30, and somehow, I decided to go outside.

I didn't really went downstairs, since I am a Krone, I could just fly or walk on air. I chose walking on air. My radar sensor tells me that there is no one nearby so I can walk freely.

Utau…. Is it really true? What she said…. Maybe I should just let Kukai and Rima know. But, I wonder how shocked they will be. That the other energy was not coming from someone like me… it's coming from someone like them.

Maybe I should just tell them the truth. That they aren't really hu-

"Amu-chan?"

I heard a familiar voice behind me. I stopped my thoughts and panicked. My radar didn't say anything about another person being here. And I'm standing on air! Wait…. Did he just say my name? How did he….It can't be!

I turned around swiftly and saw the all-too-familiar purple long hair and those brown eyes.

"Nagi?"

* * *

JalaLoveLatte: Tara! Finished!

Amu: Omedeto! And I get to meet Nagi too!

Nagihiko: Yeah, we can be together now, Amu-chan!

Ikuto: *Sulks* Don't get too familiar with her, bastard.

Nagihiko: I'm sorry did you say something?

Ikuto: No.

JalaLoveLatte: Once again, I am SORRRYY! For not updating in a long time… But please, Review!


	9. Chapter 8

Amu: Yohallo!

Ikuto: …..Where's Jalapeno?

Amu: Jala-chan is currently practicing for her play! So I'm doing her part.

Ikuto: Oh...

Amu: Btw, since when did you started calling her Jalapeno?

Ikuto: It's a bother to say "JalaLoveLatte" over and over again, it's better to say Jalapeno.

Amu: But that sounds weird.

Ikuto: Her own fault she chose such a weird pen name.

Amu: Just call her something else!

Ikuto: Ok….. umm….. I can't think of any.

Amu: Call her what I call her; Jala-chan.

Ikuto: NO WAY! That's too embarrassing!

Amu: Then call her real name.

Ikuto: What _is _her real name?

Amu: it's … that's …..w-well a….yeah, what is her name?

JalaLoveLatte: Who's name?

Amu and Ikuto: Woah!

JalaLoveLatte: ?

Ikuto: Nothing, Jala-chan does not own Shugo Chara in any way.

JalaLoveLatte: wait… Jala-chan?

* * *

Recap:

Utau…. Is it really true? What she said…. Maybe I should just let Kukai and Rima know. But, I wonder how shocked they will be. That the other energy was not coming from someone like me… it's coming from someone like them.

Maybe I should just tell them the truth. That they aren't really hu-

"Amu-chan?"

I heard a familiar voice behind me. I stopped my thoughts and panicked. My radar didn't say anything about another person being here. And I'm standing on air! Wait…. Did he just say my name? How did he….It can't be!

I turned around swiftly and saw the all-too-familiar purple long hair and those brown eyes.

"Nagi?"

* * *

Nagihiko's POV

"Aaah," I whined, "Second day here and I'm already getting hunted down by Cytrons," I said while leaving the dead Cytron behind me. It was now about 12 p.m. I guess. I went back here from America just yesterday. And I'm already back fighting.

There are a total of three Krones in this world. That also means that there are specific countries that are targeting to make the Crown of Hyceprah, which, in short, leaves us with those who want the crown. There are three main companies; Easter, De'Morcef and Winter. The city I'm in charge of is New York, there lays the main base of Winter. Here in Japan, lays the base of Easter. And De'Morcef in Paris, France. I've came back here because for some reason, there are no signs of attacks or what-so-ever in New York anymore. Just like as if it's like they backed out of the whole chase. My manager told me to stay away and let it go, but I just couldn't buy it.

So I came here. And turns out I was right. Japan is still crawling with Cytrons. Wonder if he's alright? Is he having troubles in Paris? Or maybe only Japan is crawling with Cytrons and Euclops. Now, I'm currently looking around for a hotel. I really need a place to stay at, or buy an apartment. I got to find her… if I remember she lives around here… where is she?

Just around that train of thoughts, I looked at my watch and saw it was around 1:40 when I saw pink hair. There's only one person I know that can have pink hair and could walk on the sky.

"Amu-chan?" I asked for her.

She turned around and said my name.

"Nagi?"

I smiled, and replied to her, "Yeah?"

She seemed like she almost wanted to cry, "Nagi?"

"What is it, Amu-chan," I called out to her softly.

"Nagi… is it really you?" she asked while reaching out her hand to thin air.

"Yeah, it really is me," I replied.

And as soon as I replied she leaped into my arms and I gave her a big hug.

"Nagi," she started, "I missed you so much!"

"yeah, I know,"

"I wanted to see you," she cried.

"yeah. I know,"

* * *

At the PARK! (A.N. Do not know why I did that)

After Amu calmed down, we went to the park near her house. She seemed so grown up. It's been five years since I last saw her. She grew and matured like normal people do. And that alone is a very relieving fact. Since we are not human, growing up as one is such an honor.

"Ahh," she groaned while leaning on a bar, "it sucks being a Krone!"

I laughed at her childish comment. We've gone over this discussion all the time, thinking the pros and cons about it. And truthfully, there is a big gap between the advantages and disadvantages. We didn't really mind it… cause we can't do anything about it either way.

"Well, even if it sucks, we have no choice at all," I agree as I leaned on the bar next to her.

"Btw, Nagi, how is your dance now?"

"I've pretty much covered everything on break dance,"

"Ehh…. You should join our dance club"

"Nah, it's too much bother anyway" I replied to her offer.

She straightened up and went to sit down on the swing. She sat down and the swing made a creaking sound. We were silent for a time.

"Nagi…. Why.." she started.

"Did I come here?" I finished for her.

"…Yeah.." she approved.

"I'm guessing you figured out about this whole new energy thing don't you?" I asked her.

"Yeah"

"Well, then I guess I have to start from the top. A few months ago, in New York, I was still fighting as a Krone. But lately, something weird happened," I explained.

"Something weird?"

"Yeah…. The number of Cytrons had decreased. And I ….. encountered three Euclops just about five days ago," I admitted.

"What?! But that's.."

"I know… but I also knew what I saw. They were Euclops. It is really rare for them to come out now,"

"They only have limited Euclops, and three of them together? That's like throwing the game away!" she freaked.

"I know, that's why I was weirded out by this, I knew I couldn't stand a chance against three of them at once so I ran away. Ever since then, there were no more signs of Cytrons or Euclops there," I explained.

"That can't be a coincidence," she stated.

"It isn't, so I went here to investigate, and turns out the number of Cytrons and Euclops have increased in Japan," I told her.

We stayed quiet for a minute or so, thinking everything through positively. It was now around 3 a.m., we talked for like 1 and a half hour about lots of stuffs, like filling each other in on our life and our troubles. Right now she's talking about this one guy that keeps making her job as a Krone harder.

"Seriously, because of Kukai and his old neighbor, we need to pay extra attention, and we couldn't mention the reason why we moved in together, cause as his old neighbor, he'll definitely know we're lying about this whole thing," she complained on and on, "Especially, he's a bother, I wish he could just….. Nagi?" she got distracted as she saw me smiling smugly at her.

"What?" I said while keeping my smile on.

"Why are you staring at me.. with that smile?" she asked while putting a smile on herself with a tad of curiosity.

"Nothing," I admitted, "it's just that you have been talking about 'this' guy for quite some time and still haven't mention his name to me."

"Really? Then, his name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto"

"Ah.. Tsukiyomi-kun…." I mumbled.

"What's wrong Nagi?" she asked me worriedly.

"Ah, it's nothing. It's just that I've heard that name before.. Tsukiyomi…. Where have I heard it?" I asked myself. But I can verify that I have ever heard this name before. Then again, I still can't figure out where I heard this before.

"Well, either that way or not, I'm still so pissed off with him! He treats me like I'm some kind of joke, teasing me and such stuff," she complained again.

I just smiled and giggled every now and then just to be asked why by Amu again and again. I just wonder that does she even realize that all she could think about right now is that Tsukiyomi guy. I wonder why I've heard that name… that name 'Tsukiyomi'.

* * *

Time Skip : 2 hours later (Accompanied by Amu's Endless complaints)

Amu's POV

"Ah, then this one time," I continued telling Nagi everything, "He keeps on asking questions about why I…"

"Amu-chan," he interrupted me.

"Yeahh?"

"Shouldn't we be going now? We've been in the park for like about 5 hours or so.."

"EH?! Five hours? We've been talking for that long?" I shrieked.

"Yeah..." he answered.

I hopped off of the swing and so did Nagi. We both walked outside the park and started to go somewhere. I didn't really know where we were going, and so did he.

"Btw, Nagi," I asked while intertwining my fingers and stretched my elbows out, "Where are you going to go?"

"Umm… I haven't really thought of that yet though," he replied.

"So.. where exactly did you sleep last night?"

"I didn't sleep at all."

"Oh." Was my final reply.

We walked and walked further and still didn't know where we were going. I pushed my elbows downwards with both of my hands intertwined by the finger.

"So, where are you planning to go now?" I asked him.

"I don't really know," he said with a nervous laugh.

We stayed quiet for another second. And I got an idea.

"Hey, how about you stay at my place?" I offered him while tilting my head to face him.

"Eh? I'll be a bother," he declined my offer.

"No you won't!" I reassured him.

"Besides, you live with two other people right? I bet I'll be a bother,"

"Oh, don't worry. We're used to people crashing at our homes… That's practically why we have a _dinner table for six, six bedrooms and multiple car spaces at our garage_," I explained while I referred to Utau and Nadeshiko.

"Ok then, if that's ok with you," he agreed.

"What are you saying? You've become so distant…. It hurts my feelings ya'know?" I teased him while clenching my shirt and looking away from him.

"Ahahaha, still the same_ joker_ I guess you'll be," he teased back.

"Well well well, still the same_ jack_ I guess you'll be," I teased again, "or should I say _'Queen'_."

He got red and flustered and started chasing me around like crazy. In the end, instead of walking home, we ended up running home.

* * *

Rima's POV

The cold pouring water showered against my skin, making me flinch over the coldness. I immediately moved the handle closer to 'hot', and that made the water just right. Arh… I hate mornings. It means I have to stop being lazy. And I am a couch potato. I love being lazy, and pampered… and spoiled… and cared… and… well a lot of stuffs that practically doesn't involve me doing anything. Especially days like today, after getting so worked up the other day, waking up is just such a bother.

I turned off the shower, walked outside the bathroom while my hair dripped onto the floor carpeting and went to the closet. Today's Thursday, that means I got dance practice. So I went and got changed to a pink tank top accompanied by grey long-sleeved hoodies and knee-length grey tennis pants with white linings. I then walked to the mirror and pushed the sleeve to my elbow and got my hair up in a side ponytail. Not to forget my trademark black tie headband. I slipped the headband on and nodded at my appearance. Then, I grabbed my bag and stuffed all my stuff in, and went downstairs.

As I reached downstairs, the front door clicked. Who could it be? I asked myself just to be surprised by my pink-headed best friend with an unfamiliar purple headed boy with a long hair. Like… really LONG hair.

"Amu?" I asked her to explain the situation.

"Ah, Rima," she started to take notice in me, "You're already awake?"

"Yeah," I replied rather slowly, "Btw, who's this?"

"Oh, this is Nagi," she introduced me to him, "Nagi, this is my best friend Rima!"

"Nice to meet ya', Rima-chan" the purple headed freak greeted casually not that I minded though.

"Uh, here too, Nagi….?"

"Nagihiko, Fujisaki Nagihiko," he told me.

"I'll just call you Nagi," I told him.

"Ok, then," he answered casually. But at that point I was remembering something else… Did he say his name was Fujisaki Nagihiko? Fujisaki… that Fujisaki.. Did he say Fujisaki?

"Nagi," I caught his attention.

"Yeah?"

"Did you say your name is Fujisaki?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he smiled then frowned worriedly, "Why?"

"No, it's just that that name reminds me of someone I know," I admitted. If I remember for sure, I heard Nadeshiko's name was Fujisaki Nadeshiko. But… they can't be related can they?

"Amu, where did you put the extra towels?" the devil speaks. (A.N. if you don't get this, I was talking about the phrase 'speak of the devil' and turned it around… I know bad joke *goes to the corner and grows mushroom* Ikuto: hah! You suck! Me: Why are you here? This is my Author's Note. GET OUT!)

"Nadeshiko-neechan?!"

"Nagi?!"

… NO WAY!

* * *

Me: I'm just going to stop using JalaLoveLatte as this thing, so I'll just call myself me. Since JalaLoveLatte is too frickin' long!

Ikuto: Lazy bitch.

Me: What did you just say?

Ikuto: Nothing.

Amu: He said 'Lazy bitch'

Me: DAMN YOU IKUTO! *Starts chasing Ikuto around and hitting him with a broom*

*Ikuto yells ouch many times*

Amu: Jala-chan, I've been meaning to ask but, what is your name?

Me: Eh? JalaLoveLatte though... why? *Stops hitting Ikuto*

Amu: your real name.

Me: Jalapeno.

Ikuto: your nick name.

Me: Jala-chan…?

Amu and Ikuto: *Loses Patience* YOUR BIRTH NAME!

Me: oh….. that…

Amu and Ikuto: yeaahh….. *waiting anxiously*

Me: that is…

Amu and Ikuto: *Nods rapidly*

Me: a…

Amu and Ikuto: a? *Eyes gleaming like the sun*

Me: SECRET!

*Amu and Ikuto kicks JalaLoveLatte away from the scene*

Me *While flying away*: What did I doooo *Voice getting farther*

Amu: Now that that's settled, please read and review!

Ikuto: And if you want to see more of me… or us *Pulls Amu close*, read her other fanfic; Gender Endanger.

*Amu kicks Ikuto from the scene*

Ikuto*While flying away*: What did I doooo *Voice getting farther*

Amu: And for those who are waiting for the release of Gender Endanger, sorry cause she's been working on this story first.

Me: Oh, and please Review about what you think, and what you would like to happen in the story!

Amu: When did you get back here?!

Me: And, I'll leave you with the question of the story:

"Who do you prefer Nagi falling in love with? Amu or Rima"

Amu: Oh, is that a new thing?

Me: Yeah, and please answer it on your Review ;D I'll see you next time! And sorry for a short chapter!


End file.
